A girl far away from home, on hold
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Now that our heroes and villains is gone to Neverland to save Henry, they find a girl named Evelynn there, she helps them to save Henry and discovers that who her parents with the hulp of Emma and the others. They offered her to come with them and she accepts it. Now a year later they have to deal with the Wicked witch. A/N: Sorry bad summery but the story is better. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1 - New People (Lost Girl)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once upon a Time only my OC.

 **A/N:** I may have rewritten the story a bit, because I didn't like the other version of the story. I like this better and I hope you readers do too. Have fun with reading everyone. ^^

~-0-~

Evelynn sit in the bushes to look if she sees anything. She looks around and then she sees a boat with people on it, just then the go off the boat and walked on the island. Evelynn saw that the blonde woman is talking about something but its looks like she gives a speech. She couldn't exactly hear what she's was saying, it doesn't really care for her, she just wanted to go back to her tree house.

Evelynn still looks at the new people and she see that there are walking away, that was her chance to go back the her tree house, so Evelynn walked back to her tree house and as she's close to her home she hears something from the bushes. Evelynn looked in the direction where she hear it, but she saw nothing so she shrugged and walked again.

" _Finally I have arrived at my home, well sort off."_ She thought as she climbed on the stairs of the tree house. She sees her bed and does her cape off and plops down and fall asleep.

~-0-~

The next day Evelynn is busy to collect her food as she hears noises coming from the woods. Quickly she does her cape on and hides her face so that nobody sees her face to strangers. As she has done that she goes back to collecting her food as she listen to the noises that comes closer and closer, then she hears one of the people asking.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Evelynn." Evelynn said as she still collected her food and asked to the people. "Who are you?" She stopped collecting her food and stood up and looked at then, hoping they see not her face, because she's afraid that pan will do something to her.

"My name is Mary Margaret or Snow white and these are David or Charming, Emma, Captain Hook and Regina." Mary Margaret said as she looked at her and pointed at the people as she speak to Evelynn.

"Wait, they have lost girls here in Neverland? I thought there were only lost boys." Emma said very confused.

"Then you have got it wrong, blondie. There lost girls here in Neverland." Evelynn snapped as she don't want to talk with the new people, here on Neverland and be happy there nothing exploded, because of her anger and her magic.

"I only asked a question." Emma replied as Evelynn sighed.

"Sorry, I get snappy at almost everything and I wanted to go back to my tree house, so if you please…" Evelynn said as pointed at her basket with food and was ready to walk away as one of them said something.

"Wait before you go, why are you wearing a cape and how you did come here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I was taken away by the shadow of pan and become the prisoner of pan, the bastard also said I needed to wear a cape because I looked like someone he Cleary used to know, I think. But a long while ago I escaped him, with help of someone and since then I hide in my tree house from him." Evelynn explained ashamed, afraid.

"And why should we believe you, you could still work for him and report this to him." Regina said sternly.

"Why would I do that? I'm clad that I escaped him, some people are forever lost if it is to Pan. They never go home anymore, always lost to the song that Pan Plays, so they can't go home, they are just lost. I hate him for that, I'm an orphan who looked for her real parents, and my adopted parents didn't care much. So I ran away and started to look for my real parents. By the time I was on the road to a castle, I didn't know what for castle but it was one, then I came close to the castle and saw a figure in the sky, it was a shadow, it picked me up and flew to here, to Neverland, then I knew that I will never met my real parents." Evelynn explained sadly to the people she knew for a short time.

"We can help to find you real parents if you want, if you want to come back with us to a better place than this." Mary Margaret said carefully to Evelynn.

Evelynn face's lifted up and replied to her. "Really, you will do that?"

"Really." Mary Margaret said.

"What is the place called?" Evelynn asked as she looked at them.

"Story Brooke." Emma replied this time as Evelynn smiled for the first time she's here on Neverland.

"Yes, I will come with you all." Evelynn said happily as she picked up her basket with food and pointed that they would lead the way.

~-0-~

On the way they walked back to the camp as Evelynn is curious. _"Why they are here on Neverland?"_ She thought so she decided to ask.

"Why are you all here on Neverland?" Evelynn asked curious as they walked.

"We are here to save my son." Regina replied irritated.

"He's mine son too, Regina." Emma said to Regina.

"What, are two together or something?" Evelynn asked confused.

"No!" They exclaimed together.

"O…kay, sorry that I asked." Evelynn replied awkwardly.

"They are not together, Regina is the adopted mother of Henry, her son. And Emma is his biological mother." Mary Margaret replied.

"Okay then who is his father?" Evelynn asked curiously.

"His is Neal." Emma replied sad.

"Where is he then?"

"Dead." Emma replied coldly.

Evelynn stared Emma as they stopped walking, but didn't ask anymore as she saw the look Emma face. They have arrived at the camp Evelynn looked around curious, she saw beds a camp fire and bags. Evelynn put the basket with food on the ground as Emma walked towards her and asked at her.

"Why do you have a cape?" She asked.

"I already answered that if you were listening." Evelynn replied a little angry on her.

"Sorry." Emma said sheepishly and added. "Why don't take it off? Pan can't hurt you now, you know."

"I'm only take it off if I'm alone when I'm sure, I'm safe, do you want me though? That I take it off?" Evelynn replied unsure.

"Only if you want to, I only want to your face because now I stare at you cape." Emma said as Mary Margaret heard them talking and walked towards them.

"Okay… I take my cape off." Evelynn said and she takes her cape off and then she added. "What is it?" She asked as the others stared at her.

"What did you lose your tongue?" Pause… "Have I something on my face?" Pause… "WHAT?!" Evelynn shouted angry as something around them exploded.

They finally snapped out of the trance as they heard around them something exploding.

"What the hell?" Emma shouted.

"What was that?"

"That was me." Evelynn answers, not angry anymore.

"How…?"

"I may have magic." Evelynn replied as the group looked at her confused.

"You have magic… why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked.

"I just have only met you all. And something I have no control over it, no body learned me." Evelynn shrugged.

"Regina can teach you how to use magic." Mary Margaret replied to Evelynn as she looked at Regina, completely forget about who Evelynn looked like.

"You will?" Evelynn looked at Regina hopefully.

Regina looked at Mary Margaret, then at Evelynn and sighed. "Yes I will." She replied.

"Thank you." Evelynn said as she smiled at Regina.

"Don't thank me yet, I will have to teach you first." Regina replied sternly to Evelynn.

"When do we begin?" Evelynn asked excited.

"Tomorrow." Regina replied.

"Oh okay, but I have question. Why were you all shocked to see my face after I deed take off my cape?" Evelynn asked to get attention from all of them.

"You reminded us of someone." Emma replied as she stood next to Mary Margaret.

"Who?" Evelynn asked confused.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Is he here too?"

"Yeah he is, but he took off."

Evelynn looked confused after what just said. "So he is on to island?"

"Yes."

"Then why took he off?"

"To find my son, Henry. He said that he could find him and rescued him or something like that... before we do and he thinks he's gonna succeeds."

"Umm….. Okay, but why do I look like Rumpelstiltskin?" Evelynn asked completely changing the topic.

"We think he is maybe your father, because you look a lot like him." Mary Margaret replied.

Evelynn looked stunned when Mary Margaret explained that Rumpelstiltskin, maybe her father is. She looked around and asked if helped her in the enchanted forest and now Mary Margaret suggested her who her father is. Evelynn is just really stunned and at the same time she don't really believe till they have proof.

"Do you have proof?"

"No, we don't have proof."

"Then why would I believe you!"

Mary Margaret simply stated. "When you see your father and you two look in the mirror, you will now that I'm right."

"Well then who is my mother?" Evelynn asked to Mary Margaret.

"I don't exactly know."

"Well then…. Don't make remarks as you know who my father is." Evelynn said a little bit angry, before se stormed off.

~-0-~

It was evening and Evelynn walked a long walk before she returned to the camp, fine god she didn't meet pan again, for now. So she had been thinking that Mary Margaret could be right. Also she didn't hear from others who her father is so she could ask at them. Evelynn walked in the camp and sees everyone sitting around the campfire, they had food but they didn't begin with eating because they heard her walking closer to the campfire.

"Hey." Evelynn greeted everyone.

"Hey." Some of them greeted her back.

"Snow, I'm sorry that I got angry and stormed off." Evelynn said as she gets Mary Margaret's attention.

"It's okay, Evelynn. I'm sorry too, I had maybe not begun about who you father is." Mary Margaret said.

Evelynn smiled at what Mary Margaret said and thinks about how she will meet this man. But for now she needs to know what for plan they have.

"Do you have a plan to rescue Henry and bring him back to you home?" Evelynn asked to the group. As they stared at each other.

"No, we don't have really a plan." David said.

"So basically you all walk like chickens without they heads." Evelynn stated.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged as others were silent.

Suddenly Evelynn looked at the food sad. "Are we gonna eat yet, because I'm hungry." Evelynn said as changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's eat." Emma replied. And they all begun to eat.

After they were done eating, they had shown Evelynn where she could sleep then they are going to bed.

~-0-~

In the night Emma couldn't sleep then she had heard something and walked away and then she had met Pan and gave her a map with that is blank and he told her the map would come if she accepted who she is. So now, the next day, they are stand/sit around Emma as she talks to the blank paper. As Mary Margaret and David were looking Pan.

"He so likes his games." Hook said.

"What game? There's nothing there." Regina argued pointing at the blank paper and Emma.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook replied as Evelynn watched them, not really what to say. So she stay's quieted for now.

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma said as she sat down with the blank paper.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked a little bit demanded.

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook said.

Just then Mary Margaret and David come into the camp, walking.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David called as he and Mary Margaret stood by us.

"Great." Evelynn muttered as she stood against a tree.

"Any luck with the map?" Mary Margaret asked to Emma.

Instead Regina replied. "Don't hold your breath."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic." Regina replied as she picks up the blank paper. "If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

"Pan said it had to be me." Emma said.

"I'd listen to Emma, luv." Hook said as Evelynn interrupted him. "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate and Evelynn."

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it." Hook replied as looked at David. Evelynn simply eye rolled.

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Mary Margaret said to Regina.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." David arm swayed to the blank paper as he explained it.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina said firmly.

"Well, I'm not." Emma said as she stood up. "If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great." Regina said as she walked away.

"She'll get there." Mary Margaret said while Regina walked away. Then Mary Margaret looked at Emma and said to her. "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

~-0-~

One's again they sat all around or stand against a tree or something while Emma is telling about herself.

Emma looks down at the blank paper and said. "My name is Emma Swan."

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." Hook said.

"Don't hold anything back." Mary Margaret said to stimulate Emma to tell her story.

"I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bail bondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke."

"That election was a sham." Regina interrupted and added. "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse." Emma spook to the blank paper as Evelynn looked confused by now.

Just then David spook up. "And you were able to curse because you're the…."

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it." Mary Margaret said.

"Say what?" Evelynn asked very confused.

"The "s" word." Regina said bored.

"I'm The Savior." Emma said eventually but nothing happened to the blank paper. "I don't get it. I said I'm the Savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Said Mary Margaret said hopefully.

"No, you won't." Regina said as she walked on Emma and grabbed the blank paper out Emma's hands.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina said as she held it with one hand and the other wave over it, to a spell.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David argued.

"For once I agree with the prince." Hook said as he saw the look on David's face and added. "Well, I told you we're getting along."

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as the paper started to glow.

"The locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." Regina explained to them.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all."

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?"

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader." Regina said to Emma and then she added. "Lead."

~-0-~

While the group walked through the jungles, Evelynn wanted to ask Emma, because she didn't really get that part. How Mary Margaret and David can be her parents.

"Hey Emma." Evelynn said to get Emma attention. "How can Mary Margaret and David or Snow white and Charming or whatever you call then, how can they be your parents, they are the same age as you are?

"It's a long story." Emma replied as they are still walking.

"Well tell the short vision of the story." Evelynn replied.

Emma sighed and said. "There was a curse…." So Emma told her story about the curse and so that she and her parents are at the same age and other things. While they were walking.

Suddenly Regina said. "Ready to thank me?"

"Actually, yeah." Emma said after she told her story to Evelynn.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now." Regina said, then she stopped. "Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness."

David stepped his forward and pulled out his sword. "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" and he to walk again, Regina followed him.

"Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook said before he followed the others.

"Hey. We can do this. You can do this." Mary Margaret said to Emma. As they walked further.

Evelynn looked around for a bit, but saw nothing yet so she followed the others.

~-0-~

They all continued to walk in the woods, till they came by an abandoned camp.

"No one's here." Mary Margaret said. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes. Blame me… again." Regina said to Mary Margaret.

"Guys Hold on." Emma said as she sees someone standing from their back and began to run a little bit towards. She's a boy and Emma thinks that is Henry. "Is that Henry!"

The boy turned around and it was not henry, it is Pan. "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, captain. And good to see you Evelynn, found new friends? And you haven't be wearing your cape. Tut… Tut…. Tut." Pan mocked.

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook said as Evelynn said to Pan. "Shut up."

"Give Henry to me."

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Just then a group of boys, the lost boys appeared behind Pan, they were armed with bow and arrows and some of them had swords.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Hook explained as the lost boys started to fire. David blocked the arrows with his sword, while Mary Margaret fired arrows of her own.

David looked and saw one of lost boys aimed at Mary Margaret back. "Mary Margaret!" David pushed Mary Margaret out of the way and his jacket got torn apart by an arrow tip as they fell on the ground.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouted of what just happened.

"I'm good." David replied and added as he saw someone behind Mary Margaret. "Behind you!"

Regina used her magic to stun some of the lost boys while Hook is busy sword fighting with Pan's second command Felix. "It's been a while, captain." Felix said as they were busy.

"Not long enough. You remember what I did to Rufio? Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Evelynn was busy with sword fighting while one of lost boys tackles Emma and rolled down. When they were down, Emma pins the boy down and yelled. "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" Emma just stared at the boy and saw something on the boy. Then she stood quickly up.

"Emma, are you all right?" Mary Margaret asked as just then Pan whistled and the lost boys comes stand around Pan.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." After Pan was done talking, he and the boys disappeared into the woods.

~-0-~

They walked back to the camp, All Evelynn wanted to do is sleep, but then Regina came to her.

"Do you want to do your first lesson in magic?" Regina asked.

Evelynn nodded happily. "Yes, Regina."

So they began practicing in magic, Regina teaching her how to make a fireball, with not really success. Then Regina suddenly asked Evelynn, how old she was.

"I'm 18." Evelynn answered. "Why are you asking that?" She added.

"Just curious, why are you on this island?"

"I really don't know. One day a shadow came and picked me up and landed here on this island, it's like I came close to something or someone. As I said I don't know." Evelynn sighed at the end.

Before Regina could ask Evelynn another question or could more practicing, Emma came running into the camp with a map in her hands.

"The map is working. We know where Henry is."

"Where?" Regina asked.

Emma handed the map to Hook as he looked at it. "Uh we're here at the Southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry." Emma said as she looked at the map too.

"What are we waiting for?" Regina asked.

"Well, the terrain's not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way." Hook replied.

"We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan." David explained to the group.

"Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma said.

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right." With that Regina walked away, followed by Evelynn.

~-0-~

 **Author note:** I hope you liked to story, please favorite, follow and review. Until next time, bye.


	2. Chapter 2 - Quite a Common Fairy

The group walked through the Dark Jungle making their way to Pan's camp.

"How much further?" Regina asked.

Emma pulled the map out as the group stood standing still. "We should be getting close to Pan's lair. Going in a straight line course" Emma looked at the map and watched as the X marking moved to another spot. "Son of a… How is it now behind us?" Evelynn comes next to Emma as Hook stood to the other right of Emma.

"How can that be?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"You got us lost." Regina comment.

"No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it." Evelynn explained as see looked at the map, with is in Emma's hands.

"He's playing tricks on us."

"If Pan's camp keeps moving, how are we gonna find Henry?" Emma asked and then she added. "So this whole trek has been for nothing."

"I told you walking was idiotic." Regina said cranky. "If I can just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry."

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Mary Margaret said.

"Pan will have shields against magic. I fear such an attempt would end in your death, and, more importantly, mine, which is why we're walking." Hook said to the group.

"Well, then what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" David asked to Hook.

"By using someone he trusts." Hook replied.

"Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source. Knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in."

"You mean fairy dust." Emma corrected.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust." David re-corrected.

"Wait. A fairy… Tinker Bell?" Emma said.

"Oh, you know her?" Hook asked.

"Every kid in the world knows her." Emma argued.

"It's a bad idea." Regina said as Emma give her a look. "Mark my words. This Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

~-0-~

The group continue with walking as Regina decided to go to Emma as Evelynn followed Regina and heard the conversation.

"Emma. There is another way."

"Is there?"

"Magic."

"Didn't we just go through this?" Emma asked annoyed.

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about our magic." Regina said as Evelynn decided to join then and listened what they had to say to each other.

"I am not interested. One thing I learned is it always comes with a price."

"Well, sometimes not using it comes with a price, too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan."

"What if we're not? I'm not gonna take a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life."

"I'm aware of that." Regina said as Mary Margaret joined too.

"Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. Let's at least see if we can find Tinker Bell."

"And you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?"

"My boyfriend? Hook?"

"What's your problem?" Mary Margaret asked and added. "She just lost Neal."

"Sorry. I'm… I'm just worried about Henry." Regina replied.

~-0-~

A while later, Regina begun to fall behind. That not on noticed by Emma and Evelynn, Evelynn was just curious was going on as Emma Said. "Hey."

"Hey." Regina said back as she noticed that Evelynn was there too and didn't know why.

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching, and I'll wait."

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked as she was frowning.

"What? Why would you assume I did something?" Regina replied in a questioning manner.

"You met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest? What'd you do, kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel. Okay… We have a complicated history."

"I knew it." Emma said in victory.

"You don't need to know the details, but if she sees me, she won't help. And if she is the way in, well, then trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for operation Henry."

"Operation Henry?"

Evelynn watched them but said nothing.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because…."

"He'd call it that."

"He'd have a better name. But it's the best I could do."

"Okay. We'll get her and come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma asked.

"What I always do." Regina said as she sighed and Emma walked away. Just then Evelynn decided to say.

"I will stay here with you." Evelynn said firmly.

"No, you need go, go to the others." Regina demanded.

"No I won't." Evelynn said and explained why. "I know Tinker Bell, she my friend. Maybe if I stay here and if she come here, she will not hurt you. I won't let her."

"Go to the others and I will go alone and find her. I will be fine, now go." Regina repeated.

Evelynn looked at Regina and said. "Okay." And Evelynn walked away too, to find the others.

~-0-~

Evelynn found the others as they were by the tree house of Tinker Bell, the boys were already upstairs.

"Hey." Evelynn said.

"Hey, where were you?" Emma asked.

"I had a little chat with Regina." Evelynn replied.

Emma Looked at her if she didn't believe her but said nothing for now.

"Shall we?" Evelynn pointed to the stairs as Emma begun climbing.

"It's pretty bare. Reminds me of someplace." Emma said as Mary Margaret and Evelynn followed upstairs.

"You'd think a tree house would be more cheery." Mary Margaret said as she was upstairs too, followed by Evelynn as she looked around the tree house.

"Where I used to live, that's it."

"Because it's just a place to sleep."

"What would you know about that?" Emma asked.

"I didn't always have a canopy bed and a palace. I had a place like this, too, once." Mary Margaret replied.

"You did?" Emma asked surprised.

"I had a tree stump when I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The real question is, why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings." Mary Margaret explained.

"Hey, guys? I found something. It's a handkerchief." David called as he held something in his hand.

"That's Regina's. How did it get here?" Mary Margaret asked as she took it from him.

"She's tracking us, watching Regina." Emma replied.

"But if she's been watching her…" Mary Margaret begun as Evelynn ended. "Then we're in the wrong place."

"Regina." David said as they were making their way downstairs, one by one as they were all downstairs and started to find Regina.

~-0-~

The group goes here Emma left Regina behind, so did Evelynn. So Hook led them to a cave where he thought Tinker Bell might be hiding Regina. They find a woman dressed in dark green and has blond hair, Evelynn already know who it was, so was Hook, the others didn't see it so fast but eventually they now too. They drew their weapons as Emma asked.

"Where's Regina?"

"Who the hell are you?" Tinker Bell fired a question back.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

Just then Regina walked out of the cave and said. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You mind lowering those? You may stick me, but I'll take you down with me." Tinker Bell said as Evelynn smiled at her and Tinker bell gave her a quick glance and then looked back at the others.

"She's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" Hook asked.

"Well look who the Queen dragged in. Hello, Hook." Tinker Bell replied. "Hello Evelynn." As she looked at Evelynn.

"Lady Bell." Hook said as Evelynn greeted. "Hey Tink."

"She's not gonna help us." Regina said.

"Why not?"

"Tink after all we've been through together little assistance?" Hook asked shy.

"She doesn't have any magic."

"No pixie dust?"

"Not even her wings."

"How?"

"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful." Explained Tinker Bell to the group.

"But you know where Pan is." Mary Margaret Asked.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." Tinker Bell replied.

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?"

"Maybe. Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Mary Margaret said really believing in her. Just then Evelynn said smiled. "I believe in you too Tink." Tinker Bell looked at her friend, then again looked at the other people of the group.

"Just get us inside, and we'll take care of things from there." Emma Said as she tried convince Tinker Bell.

"And what's in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?"

"You can come with us." Emma Said.

"That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Tinker Bell thought for a little moment and then said. "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

"Thank you. We will." Emma said.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said as they all walked away.

~-0-~

While the group walked to the camp Tinker Bell went to Evelynn.

"How did they found you?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I was collecting food, then I heard something and looked, where the sound of talking was coming in my direction. They saw me and asked who I was and how I did came here. But I didn't explain how I escaped Pan, they didn't ask me that. They only asked if I wanted to help them and I said yes. So I did come with them and did my cape off, they just froze. I asked, is there something? They were just in trance and something exploding. I told them I had magic and asked what its wrong and they said I looked like on someone, so I asked who. Mary Margaret someone of the group said Rumpelstiltskin, is my father." Evelynn blurted everything out. Tinker bell stood there in awe, not exactly what to say.

"Say something, please?" Evelynn begged.

"The dark one, could be you father." Tinker Bell stated.

"Dark one?" Evelynn surprised asked.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin is the dark one. Didn't you now that?"

"No, I heard rumors of the dark one."

"Hmm…"

Evelynn gave Tinker Bell a look before she said. "Come we need to catch the others." And walked away.

"We will continue to talk about this later." Tinker Bell called as she started to follow her to the camp.

~-0-~

The group arrived at the camp and came around to campfire. As Evelynn heard the conversation of Regina and Tinker Bell.

"Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo." Tinker Bell said to Regina.

"No." Regina replied.

"Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?"

"Well, it's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?"

"Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his."

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked it and I want to know if I should do flashbacks. Let me now in the reviews please, only if you want too.

And please favorite, follow and review. Bye, until next time, readers. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Nasty Habits

Back at camp, Emma explained how to get to in the camp from Pan.

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh…"

"Tinker Bell." Tinker Bell interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"'Tink' is fine."

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in.

Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina said dryly.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Evelynn said before Tinker Bell could.

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us." Mary Margaret said.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of…"

"Poison sticks equal death." David interrupted as he stood up and added quickly. "We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan." Tinker Bell said as the group fell quiet and looked at each other. Then Tinker Bell said. You do have an escape plan, don't you?"

"It's… it's more of a last-minute trip." Mary Margaret said.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out." Regina argued.

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David firmly said.

"You don't get it." Tinker Bell said as she took something out of her pocket. "Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is? I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara? Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" Emma demanded as she stood up.

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tinker Bell explained to the group and she walked away from the group. Evelynn mentally cursed but stayed by the group to help them.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'll get her, bring her back." David said as he was ready to go after Tinker Bell.

"Don't." Emma said to David and he stopped, then Emma said. "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail Bondsperson School?" Regina asked a little sarcastic.

"Neal taught me that." Emma replied as Evelynn thought, _is that not the same man who is dead?_

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David said to Hook.

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission."

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal."

"How?"

"Maybe we can find out." Hook said as he get out of the camp, to somewhere else. As the others followed him.

~-0-~

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina asked as they were arrived by some sorted rock form.

"So what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked sarcastic.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand. What do you say, savior?" Hook said as he walked forwards to the rock.

"I'll do it." David replied as he walked to the rock. And he and Hook took the rope and started together to pull it, then David took rope from Hook and pulled further alone, the rock started to open.

When the door was fully open, from the rock. Hook said to the ladies.

"Ladies first." Evelynn glared at Hook before she walked in.

"Hook!" Emma called. "What is this place? What are we doing here?"

Hook tried to light the torch on the wall, but struggles with it. David saw that and used the lighter to light the torch. The room filled light, that's when the group saw were they were. They saw drawings on the walls, just then Emma came to realization. "Neal. This is where he lived."

"Aye." Hook said as he sets down flint. "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

Evelynn looked confused from what Emma and Hook said. _Neal is the name, right? But why Baelfire? Is it the same man?_ She had to ask them later about it. But now they looked at the walls looking for clues.

"Anything important?" Hook asked to Emma.

"I can't tell yet." Emma said as she looked at the drawings. "I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother."

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these."

"Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." Emma said, then she said to David. "Hand me that candle." He lighted it for her and give to her. Emma stepped forward and lighted to the wall. "What about you? Any luck?"

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied." Hook explained.

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?"

"We spent some time together." Hook looked at Emma. "You all right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Then Emma walked to Mary Margaret and Evelynn. And she saw little things on the table. "What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Mary Margaret replied.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes." Evelynn added as she had a coconut shell in her hands. "Maybe it's a tiny colander." She said with a little smile.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina said in sarcasm. Evelynn glared at her.

"Hold on." Emma said as she took the coconut shell. "Hook, snuff out that torch."

Emma put the two coconut shells together and there were little light holes in the air.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" Regina asked in a bored tone.

"Look up." Emma said as they all looked up.

"Stars." Mary Margaret said in awe.

"It's a map."

"To where?"

"Home."

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Evelynn asked, because she refused to believe, that this is a map.

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors." Hook replied.

"Then you can read it." Regina said.

"Sadly, no."

"I thought you just said you taught him how." David said.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" Mary Margaret said as Evelynn sighed.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma said as she walked away.

~-0-~

 _Flashback_

A long time ago…..

A little girl named Evelynn was playing outside, with some friends. Until her mother called her.

"Evelynn, sweetheart, we are going to eat. Come inside."

"Yes mama." Evelynn called back.

Evelynn said good bye to her friends and walked back to her house. When she was inside the house, she sees her mother standing there, with a pan, already to place on the eat table.

Evelynn goes already to sit on the Chair. "Where papa?" Evelynn suddenly asked.

"Your father is still busy with his work, he will come later." her mother replied.

"Okay, mama." Evelynn said.

Mother and daughter began to eat and they talked about, what Evelynn did outside. Then later Evelynn father came inside and sat beside them. Her father began also to eat. They eat in silence for rest of the diner.

 _End of flashback_

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter, I putt in the story sometimes flashbacks. So you all could see how the life of Evelynn has been. Some of them is before the curse and some, when she is on Neverland.

If you like the story, so please favorite, follow and review.

Until next time, bye.


	4. Chapter 4 - Good Form

A while later, they were still searching. David had the torch to relit, while Emma was busy looking at the wall. Then she saw a sort of a bed and tried to move the pillow, but it failed.

"Need a hand, luv?" Hook asked.

"It that a joke?"

"Hmm. No. I'm being quite serious." Hook helped Emma with to remove the pillow.

Emma saw marks on the wall. "Wow." Evelynn saw it to and walked to Emma to get a closer look what's on the wall.

"What is it?" David asked as he walked closer to Emma.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island." Hook replied.

Emma noticed something and jumped on the small ledge to get a closer look.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked as she also walked to them.

"Look here." Emma said as she pointed something. "Neal stopped counting."

"Cause he got off the island." Evelynn said a little lamely.

"He was here longer."

"Then why would he…." David started to ask as Emma interrupted him.

"Because he lost hope."

"You got that from scribbles?" Regina asked as she walked closer to them.

"I got that because it's what I did every time I went to a new foster home." Emma said as she jumped off. "I counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing's happening to Henry." David said.

"Pan said that it would."

"Hey. We're gonna rescue him."

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"So what, you want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?" Regina asked.

"We take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign, a sign that we're coming."

"Yeah, with lost boys running around, trying to kill us all?"

"Yeah, maybe it's time we used that to our advantage." Mary Margaret said.

"How?" Evelynn asked firmly.

"Follow me. I'll show you." Mary Margaret said as she walked out of the cave and the others followed her.

When they were back to the camp, the ladies were making ropes, David was out in the woods to get vines. Hook was sitting by the ladies and was drinking rum. Evelynn saw that Emma and Hook where making eyes each other, she makes a face and worked further on the ropes. Until Regina said something.

"A trap? That's your plan?" Regina asked.

"The lost boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them." Mary Margaret replied.

"You really think a lost boy is gonna betray Pan?" Hook asked with his rum in his hand.

"Thanks for the advice." Just then David walked back into the camp. "David?"

"Yeah?"

"We need more vines."

"On it." Then David turned to Hook. "You're coming with me, pirate."

"Why is that?"

"Because we need more rope." Emma replied to Hook.

"If the lady insists." Hook said as he followed David into the woods.

~-0-~

Later came David and Hook back, Hook told the others about that he first on the island before with his brother. He also told them that he lost his brother and had a satchel, inside of it is a sextant. And he told that he and David found a piece of from the satchel in the jungle. Hook also told them that maybe the sextant survived and wanted to found it.

"A sextant? You're telling us about this now?" Emma asked.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Then Regina asked to Hook.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not. It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Emma You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Your father and I should go."

"Hook's right."

"Uh, you wanna split up?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's the last thing I wanna do. But there's a chance he can get us home." David replied.

"Okay." Mary Margaret sighed.

"And, Emma, while I'm gone, just…." David started as Emma finished it.

"Listen to my mother?"

"Be careful."

"Always am."

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it, would ya?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Tell him tell him grandpa loves him."

Then David hugged Emma. That surprised Emma a little. "Oh. Um, okay. Good luck."

"Yeah. You, too." David said as they broke the hug.

"You all right?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah." David replied as he hugged Mary Margaret. "I just I've gotta go."

"Mmm. I'll see you soon."

"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and you know, you…. you just never know what's gonna happen." David broke the hug.

"David. You're gonna be fine."

"Right."

David kissed on Mary Margaret on the forehead, then on the lips. "I love you." David and Hook left the camp.

~-0-~

Later when the trap was ready. They waited until someone came and it was one of the lost boys and he was trapped. They came closer as Mary Margaret had an arrow and Emma had a sword ready to use it, the boy with a scratch on his cheek was now under a net.

"Uhh! What are you doing?! Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" The boy under the net asked.

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." Emma said.

"But that doesn't make you our enemy." Regina added as she waved with her hand and something appeared.

"What's that?" The lost boy asked. Evelyn thought and pouted a little. _That what I wanted to ask._ She thought

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home."

Regina stepped closer with the chocolate bar, the boy smelled at it and Regina smiled. Just then the lost boy throw the chocolate bar into the woods and said. "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you." Emma said as referring the scratch.

"Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did." The lost boy laughed a little.

Then they decided to tie the lost boy to a tree.

"It's too late! Henry is a lost boy now!" Emma grabbed the lost boy by the throat. "Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've have had in ages!"

Evelynn looked at them and decided not to interfere yet.

Mary Margaret pulled Emma aside from the boy. "Don't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Move aside."

"Why?"

"So I can rip his heart out. Then he'll do exactly what we want."

"This is not how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry."

"Really? And what do you think, Emma?"

"I think we need to talk to our son."

"We can't do this. That is brutal."

"I know, but she can." Emma said as she took ahold of Mary Margaret, to her away from Regina.

Evelynn suddenly said. "I will come too, Regina." Emma Nodded at her while Evelynn and Regina walked to the lost boy.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Do it, Regina."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted again.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered as she held tightly Mary Margaret with their backs to Regina and the lost boy. Regina pulled out the lost boy's heart as Evelynn watched her.

~-0-~

While Regina and Evelynn untied the lost boy, Emma and Mary Margaret were talking.

"Mary Margaret, I'm sorry." Emma said.

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's Henry I'm worried about." Mary Margaret replied.

"I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes."

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there."

"What line?"

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home."

"But the cost can't be this family."

"It won't be."

Just then Regina and Evelynn walked to them, with the lost boy as Regina said to Emma. "Second thoughts?"

"Let's get him that message."

"Oh, we're gonna do more than that." Regina said as she took a compact mirror out of her pocket. She separated it and gave the half to the lost boy. Regina held the other half. "We're gonna see him."

~-0-~

Regina send the boy away to find Henry. Later they heard a voice coming from the heart. Evelynn assumed it was Henry voice as she stood by the nearest tree. Not to interfere with them, Mary Margaret had said that she stood with them but then Evelynn had said 'it's their child and your grandchild, he doesn't know me, so go on.' So the three of them stood there.

"I don't want to fight again, okay?"

"I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message. Your family is here." Regina said through the heart.

"What?"

"They're on the island, trying to find you."

"Y… y… you're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

"I'm not making it up. Look."

Regina walked to Emma and Mary Margaret. As Evelynn stood by the tree listing. Emma held op the mirror to see Henry.

"Henry, are you okay? Henry, can you hear me?" Emma asked to the mirror.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, too, Henry!" Mary Margaret said.

"No. This is a trick."

"No. No, it's not a trick. Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's operation Cobra Rescue. It's us."

"Y… you're here?"

"Yes. We're coming to get you."

"There's someone coming. It's Pan. I… I gotta go."

"Henry"

"I gotta go."

"We love you." The connection broke with Henry.

After the connection broke Asked Mary Margaret while walking back to the camp. "You think he's okay?"

"He's fine." Emma replied.

"You know this how?" Regina asked.

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down."

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to…." Mary Margaret said worried.

"She didn't. I did. That's what I'm here for. One happy family." Regina said.

Just then they heard rustling in the groves, Mary Margaret aimed her with her bow, Emma had her sword out and Regina formed a fireball in her hand as Evelynn followed her and formed too an fireball.

"You can stand down. It's us." David said as he went to Mary Margaret to give her a passionate kiss.

"Where's the sextant?" Evelynn asked.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook replied.

David and Mary Margaret were still kissing until she broke the kiss. "I'm not complaining, but what was that…" David kissed Mary Margaret again.

"Okay, I'm complaining." Emma exclaimed uncomfortable.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina said as Evelynn makes a dislike face.

They broke finally the kiss. And David said. "Hook he saved my life."

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" Hook asked.

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive." Said David as he walked to Hook. "Your flask, please." Hook give it to him. "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you." Hook said.

David took a sip from the rum and handed it to Mary Margaret and she said. "To Hook." And took also a sip from the rum. Then she passed it to Regina.

"I don't do rum." Regina said and she walked away.

Mary Margaret passed the rum to Evelynn and she took it as she said. "To Hook, hopefully my dad don't see this." Evelynn joked as the others laughed a little and she took a sip, then passed it to Emma.

"To Hook." Emma said as she took a sip from the rum. The others walked away as Emma and Hook talked.

"You really save his life?" Emma asked.

"That surprise you?"

"Well, you and David aren't exactly." Emma said as she give the bottle to Hook. "How do you say it? Mates." She said the last in fake British accent.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you."

"Um… Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

"Yeah. That's what the "thank you" was for."

"That all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Then Emma kissed Hook on the lips, then they broke the kiss as Emma said. "That was, um… A onetime thing. Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." Emma walked away.

"As you wish." Hook said as he was thinking about the kiss.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the people, who follow and favorite. I really like it and I hope you all liked the story so far. And for the people who has didn't do it yet please favorite, follow and review. Until next time, bye.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ariel

At their camp, Emma was concentrating by the campfire as she stood, to unlit the campfire, while Regina sat on a rock. Evelynn was concentrating on something else. David and Mary Margaret were watching Emma while Hook was away to collect wood.

Emma had trouble to light the campfire as Regina said to her. "Focus." Then Regina stood up. "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Evelynn laughed at that.

"And you're a monster."

"Smell that?" Regina asked as she sniffed the air.

"What?"

"Smoke." Regina said while she pointed at the campfire. Emma turned around to see the campfire while David and Margaret were talking.

"This is a bad idea." David said softly.

"She has it in her. She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her." Mary Margaret replied to David.

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust."

Hook walked into the camp without the wood, he walked directly to David and Margaret.

"We need to talk." He whispered to them. "Pan paid me a visit. He, uh He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that." Mary Margaret said alarmed.

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave…."

Mary Margaret cut him off and said. "According to Pan, if he's telling the truth."

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" David asked to Hook.

"Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

While Hook was talking Mary Margaret saw something and stood op, she walked over to the broken sapling, she saw also on the ground tracks of someone. "He's telling the truth. Tracks and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

Mary Margaret was ready to walk over to Emma but then David held her up. "No, no, no. She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right. Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it." Hook agreed with David.

"You want to find him without letting her know? Why hurt her unnecessarily? I've never lied to her before." Mary Margaret said.

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation." David replied to Mary Margaret as he held her by her shoulders.

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about."

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love."

~-0-~

"If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story." Mary Margaret said while helping David to put something on.

"Done." David Said.

"That's not a problem." Hook said.

Just then Regina, Emma and Evelynn walked to them and Emma asked. "Where you guys going?"

"Firewood." Hook said as the same time David said. "To get water." While Mary Margaret makes a face.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emma asked worried.

"Neal's alive." Mary Margaret replied eventually.

"Neal i… is… Alive?" Emma asked with eyes wide open.

"Maybe." Mary Margaret turned to the boys and said. "Sorry, she deserved to know."

Hook told the girls, what Pan had told him and Regina blurted out. "This is a waste of time. He's toying with us."

"I don't think so." Mary Margaret said as she walked to the broken sapling. "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting." While the others followed her.

"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asked.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life." Mary Margaret replied as turned away from the broken sapling, to the others.

"Are you really going to fall for this? Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." Regina said as she walked away.

But just then Emma stopped her. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"To save our son."

"We need to stick together."

"No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." Regina said as she now really walked away.

Evelynn turned to the group and said strongly. "I will follow her." She didn't wait for answer as she walked away to follow Regina.

~-0-~

Somewhere else, by Rumpelstiltskin. He is busy trying to see the future.

"You can't see the future here. It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still." Pan said as walked to Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin startled and the concentration broke as he looked at Pan.

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." He threated Pan.

"Was that a threat?" Pan pointed at the campfire. "And here I made you your favorite breakfast eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine." He said angry.

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son Neal. Again. And Henry's unattainable because…. Well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't. You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will. I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life." Said Pan as he eats a piece of eggs in a basket.

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" Rumpelstiltskin asked angry.

"We both know that's not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island."

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so."

"Look, even if you did save them which you won't what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that."

"Have you forgiven your father?" Pan walked closer and sees the look on Rumple face. "You see my point? Back to that silver lining you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you… Assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs." When Pan's done with talking he walked away but then stopped and added with a smirk. "Oh and you have a daughter on this island as while." Now he walked really away and leave a shocked Rumpelstiltskin behind.

" _I don't have a daughter."_ Rumpelstiltskin thought as then the realization hit him and his eyes wide. _"No, it can be."_

~-0-~

Evelynn followed Regina and finally came up with her.

"Regina." Evelynn called, Regina stopped with walking and turned to her.

"What are doing here?" Regina asked.

"Following you." Evelynn replied sarcastic.

"Yes, I can see that but why?" Regina said.

"You don't know this island but I do. That's why I followed you. Besides the others have Hook, to help them." Evelynn explained.

Regina sighed and said. "Okay, come on."

Evelynn grinned. "Do you need to find someone?" She asked while they started too walked again.

"Yes, Mr. Gold or as you him Rumpelstiltskin." Regina replied while they were walking.

"Wait, he's my father right, that's what you and the other told me." Evelynn said a little confused.

"Yes, I can cast a location spell to find him, but I can only do that if have something from him." Regina explained to Evelynn.

"Oh what a pity, can you learn that to me?" Evelynn asked the last bit curiously.

"Not know, I will learn it to you later." Regina replied. "Okay?" She asked.

Evelynn pouted. "Okay."

They walked further in the jungle to find Rumpelstiltskin.

~-0-~

Regina and Evelynn walked further, until they heard voices.

"Are we here? Because I hear voices." Evelynn whispered to Regina.

"Yes." Regina whispered back in a bored tone.

They walked closer to the voices and see Gold and 'Belle' sitting on the tree, on the ground.

"Who is she?" Evelynn asked while she whispered.

"Belle, but is in storybrook. She not real." Regina replied.

"Oh." Evelynn said.

"Shh." Regina said as she listened to 'Belle' and Mr. Gold.

"Take my hand. Believe in our love, and we can go back. Take it, rumple. Please. Come home to me." They saw 'Belle' saying it and she held her hand out to Gold, but before he could take the hand 'Belle' grabbed her throat and began to choke.

Regina waked out of the bushes, followed by Evelynn. Regina walked closer and said. "Enough of this."

"Regina!" Gold walked forwards to Regina and Evelynn.

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina asked as held her arm up.

"Rumple, st… stop her." 'Belle' asked in panic.

"Don't listen to him." Regina said.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked as he tried to stop Regina but that failed. Regina pushed Gold behind her.

"Showing you the truth." Regina replied.

"Aah!" 'Belle' collapsed on the ground.

"No!" Gold shouted while Evelynn sighed.

"Look who you're really dealing with. Pan." Regina said as 'Belle' consumed by a cloud of smoke, when it was cleared 'Belle' was gone and then came pan's shadow in her place. It looked a moment at them before it flew away.

"Oh." Evelynn sighed as Regina began her rage.

"What is this? Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina pushed her stuff on the ground.

"Why are you here?" Gold demanded, not really noticing Evelynn.

"Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass. You were about to be Pan's lunch." Regina replied.

"Oh, what do you care?"

"I care because I've been camping with the Charming's for a week and getting nowhere. If we're gonna get Henry, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying."

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own." Evelynn sighed at them.

"We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager."

"You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is? My life."

"Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case, then… Maybe we can find another way something to contain him, some other fate." Regina explained.

"A fate worse than death."

"Now we're talkin'. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing." Gold turned to Regina and sees finally Evelynn standing there too. He looked at her curiously, not really knowing who she is, but that for later, He and Regina were talking over something important.

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?!" Regina shouted again.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" Gold replied nearly shouting.

Then Regina started to laugh a bit. "Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Yeah, well, they just kicked in." Evelynn looked at them with eyes wide.

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved."

"Crossing realms? Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all."

When the conversation was over Gold turned his attention to Evelynn. "Who are you?"

Before Evelynn could answer the question, Regina said sarcastic. "She is your daughter, don't you see it."

Gold stuttered. "….. uh… uh…uh…."

"Are you speechless?" Regina asked sarcastic.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter, if you have questions, please ask them.

I reply on one of the reviews here because in can't answer it in Private Messaging, so I do it here.

 **Gustie: I am dying for Evelynn and Rumple to meet!**

 _They have meet each other, I hope you like reaction on them! ;-)_

That's all for now. Please favorite, follow and review. Until next time, bye.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dark Hollow

"My daughter." Gold said as he pointed at Evelynn while they were walking to the beach.

"Yes, your daughter." Regina said.

"Well this daughter has a name. My name is Evelynn." Evelynn said to Gold.

"My daughter." Gold repeated.

"Yes." Regina sighed.

"I have a daughter." Gold wondered.

"Oh god… yes you have, if you don't believe me, use your magic to see it." Regina said as they were closer to the beach.

Gold blinked and nicked a hair from Evelynn and himself and started to use his magic to see if he was her father. When it was done, it showed they were really father and daughter.

"Oh…. So you are really my daughter." Gold said to Evelynn.

"Yes, that's what we were trying to tell you." She replied.

Gold looked at and nodded, before they were on the beach arrived. Regina saw a big shell and walked forwards to it. She picked it up but before she could do anything Gold hear found himself and said dryly. "If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that."

"Oh, you've had fun, haven't you?" Regina turned to Gold, then she turned back to face the sea. "I have no intention of ordering calamari." Regina whispered in the big shell as a moment later a redhead mermaid appeared for then in the water. "Hello, Ariel. Long time."

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms. But they can't be trusted." Gold said as they were looking at the mermaid.

"This one can. We have history together." Regina explained.

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face." Gold said dryly as Evelynn looked amused.

"And now she's going to help us." Regina said as she looked at the mermaid.

The mermaid mouthed something to them.

"Oh, right, your voice." Regina said as used her on the mermaid.

"Why would I help you?" She asked.

"Because I can give you what you want." Regina said as a bracelet appeared in the hand of the mermaid. "I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?"

"The place I'm sending you among its residents is your prince Eric." Explained Regina to the mermaid, named Ariel.

"What's the name of this place?"

"Storybrooke."

~-0-~

Ariel had climbed on a rock as Gold draw with a stick, in the sand, Storybrooke and some other symbols. Evelynn and Regina listened to the conversation from Gold and Ariel.

"That's Storybrooke?" Ariel asked as she looked at the drawing Gold had make.

"Can you get there?" Gold asked back to Ariel.

"It's far. I'll have to cross over realms. But yes, I can make it." She replied.

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke will be surrounded by a cloaking spell." Gold leaned to the ground and picked up a sand dollar. "When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you're inside its bounds."

"And what would you like me to bring back?"

"An object to help us defeat Pan."

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on."

"I'm sorry. Pan has ears everywhere." Gold walked closer and waved his hand over the sand dollar and it started the glow for a moment, then the glow disappeared. "We can't risk telling you."

"Then how?" Ariel asked confused.

"Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this." Gold said as he gave her the sand dollar. "She'll know exactly what to do."

"Belle. Storybrooke. Got it." Then Ariel looked at Regina. "And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

"Well, that comes after you've succeeded. Incentives are important. The bracelet will only give you legs for 24 hours." Regina explained.

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I'm back?" Ariel asked.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Regina said. Then Ariel dive into the water, to Storybrooke.

~-0-~

They were waiting for Ariel to come back. Close by the beach, Regina sat on some driftwood, Evelynn and Gold were standing as Evelynn showed him she have magic and what Regina had teaches her. Gold looked at his daughter, he had known for short, with pride, that his daughter is talented. Evelynn smiled at him as she suddenly asked. "Is Belle, someone you love?"

"Yes, she is." Gold replied.

Evelynn smiled even more. "I would then, love to meet her." Gold also smiled at that.

Then Regina suddenly asked. "You really believe Belle can succeed?"

"Yes, I do." Gold Replied.

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?"

"Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me."

"You really love her."

"Is that jealousy?"

"Of Belle?" Regina snorted at that. "I think not."

Then Gold said quickly. "No, no… Of having someone."

Before Regina could answer, Ariel comes to the surface. "Sorry I'm late. We ran into a few complications." They walked closer to the rocks.

"Did you get it?" Gold asked as Ariel opened her bag and took out a small box and placed it on the rocks. Evelynn wondered what it was, but before she could ask Regina talked again.

"Excellent. You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Regina waved her hand over the bracelet. "Now you can have legs whenever you want. Or a fin. Whatever Eric's into these days."

"Thank you." She said as Regina nodded.

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out. The rest is up to you." Gold said.

"Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay." Explained Ariel to them.

"All that matters is Henry." Regina replied.

"And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do." Ariel argued to them.

"We'll do our best." Evelynn said for the first time.

Gold leaned a little bit closer and said to Ariel. "Look, um… When you return tell… Belle… I love her, and that she was right… I will see her again." Ariel smiled at that and swam away.

~-0-~

 _Flashback_

A 16 years old Evelynn walked from the woods her home. When she comes to her home, she sees her mother sitting at the table, she looked sad, that's what Evelynn saw at her mother.

Evelynn walked further forwards to her mother and asked. "Mother, are you all right?"

Her mother saw her daughter standing there. "Yes, I'm alright…. But…. I need to tell you something sweetie."

"What, do you need to tell, mother?" Evelynn asked a little worried.

Her mother pointed to her daughter that she shall sit on the chair. Evelynn sighed but goes to the chair and sit down.

"I wanted to you first, that… your father and I… love you very much. And that we wanted to tell you that…" Her mother sighed. "We adopted you…"

"What do you mean?" Evelynn asked confused.

"I said we adopted you… we have found you in the woods, when you were a baby. You were near us house, we just couldn't let you there… So we took you in, raised you and we told each other that we will tell the truth to you when you are 16 years old." Her mother explained.

"But if you were going to tell me, where's father then?" Evelynn asked still confused.

"Your father is working." She replied.

"Who are my real parents then?" Evelynn asked.

"We don't know, your father looked around the woods but couldn't find anyone."

"Okay, will I still call you two mother and father?"

"If you still want to, sweetheart."

Evelynn frowned but later smiled. "Yes, mother. I still want to call you that." Her mother also smiled at that.

 _End of flashback_

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I just wanted to say thank you for who have favorite, follow and reviewed.

If you have questions, please ask then. Also, if you like the story, then please favorite, follow and review. Until next time, bye.


	7. Chapter 7 - Think Lovely Thoughts

They were walking through the jungle to find Pan's camp.

"You know, despite our differences, I can always count on you to get things done…. Unlike the rest of them. You were right. They're just a liability." Said Regina as she pushed a leaf away.

"Where are they?" Gold asked.

"Oh, well, Pan told them Neal was alive, and, of course, Emma took the bait. Such a waste of time." Just Regina realized, what she had said. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be. He is alive."

"What?" Regina and Evelynn asked in unison as they stopped with walking.

"Pan wasn't lying. My son is here on the island. I've seen him." Gold explained to them.

"You saw him and you…. You just parted ways?" Regina asked as she sees Gold nodded and added. "You realize that he might have a way off the island."

"Let's worry about the travel plans after we get Henry."

"There's something you're not telling me." Regina looked at him suspiciously. "What happened when you saw him?"

"Look, all you have to know is, the next time I see him will be when I'm putting Henry in his arms. When father and son are reunited." Gold explained as they continue to walk again.

~-0-~

They were continue walking as they came across the others, on an open field, from the jungle. Emma, David and Hook had they swords out and held up, when they saw who it was, they had the swords down.

"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina said as Evelynn rolled her eyes.

"What are you three doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance." Regina said as she turned to Gold and started to mentions the box that Gold is holding up. "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal said in a low voice to the others as Evelynn looked at him.

"I didn't know." Emma replied to Neal.

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tinker Bell asked, looking at Neal. Evelynn smirked a little as she thought. _"So that's is my brother then."_

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal said strongly as Evelynn frowned.

"Bae…" Gold said as stepped a little forwards but stopped as Emma asked.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him." Neal explained to the others.

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret." Regina Said suspiciously.

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan." Gold said, trying to explaining to them.

"It all makes sense." Emma said as she had her sword held up. "You left before we even made shore."

"You wanted to get to Henry first…" Mary Margaret pulled out her arrow and bow and had it ready to attack.

"To be on his own…" David held his sword up.

"So no one could stop you…" Hook held up is his sword as well.

"So you can kill him." Regina turned to Gold.

"It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first." Emma finished as Evelynn watched them in silence.

"You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him." Gold argued.

"Because that sounds just like you." Regina said as bit sarcastic.

"Without me, you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you." Neal said.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't."

"But you can give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son…" Gold said as he thought for a moment and then he gives the box to his son.

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go." Emma said as the others follow until Gold stopped his son and Evelynn looked curiously at them as she stood now back at them.

"Look you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't." Gold said.

"Then tell me." Neal said insist. "What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father." Gold replied.

Evelynn looked at them sad and that saw Gold and said. "Evelynn…" Neal turned around and saw Evelynn standing there and she shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She said or ratter asked.

"Come here." Gold said as Evelynn told what he said and walked to them.

Neal looked curious at her. "Who is she?" He pointed at her.

Before Gold could answer, Evelynn did. "Didn't the others tell you about me?" Neal shook his head as Evelynn added. "I'm his daughter." She pointed at their father.

Neal's mouth falls open and closed again. "What?"

"Before we found you and the others and you that he can't use his magic. He did used it to find out that we were father and daughter and can't you really not see that I look like him." Evelynn explained as she pointed again at their father.

Neal looked really good at her and then at their father. "Yeah, I see it." Evelynn grinned at him as he asked uncomfortably. "So do you have magic to?" He asked as they started to walk, they not wanted to fall behind.

"Oh… uh… yeah, I have." Evelynn said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh…" Said Neal as he changed the subject. "So… How did you came on this island?"

"I already told the others, but I will tell when we have Henry save." Evelynn replied as she turned to her father and said. "I never asked, what I should call you?"

"Call what you would like." Gold replied as Evelynn smiled.

"Okay…. Papa." Evelynn said while smiling. Gold smiled back.

Neal smiled a little too as he learned that he had a sister, well half-sister.

~-0-~

"Unless there was another cure." Gold said as he had heard Emma and Hook talking as they turned and looked at him. "You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn't to be trusted."

"You're not, but I'll take my chances." Emma said.

"Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate. And yet…."

"Yes, and we know how you cured yourself with a candle that takes another person's life. David is not that selfish."

"Oh, how noble. The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop. Well, this is quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return."

Neal and Evelynn walked to their father as Neal heard his father had said as he self said. "No." Neal walked forwards to his father. "When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?"

"Fine. I'll do as you ask." Gold said.

"I'll go tell David." Emma said as she walked away but stopped because the others walked to them.

"We're here. Pan's perimeter." Tinker Bell said.

"It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple." Explained Emma as she turned to Neal. "You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded." He replied.

"You mind if I, uh…" Gold pulled out Hook's sword. "Borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks." Gold walked away, followed by his daughter.

"Now I, on the other hand…" Hook argued.

David pulled another sword and throw it to Hook. "Here, in case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, mate." Hook said as he catches it.

"Let's get Henry." Emma said as they walked away.

They walked around Pan's camp as they were in the bushes. They all saw the lost boys around the campfire.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Gold asked.

"No." Neal simply replied.

"I'll do it." Regina said.

"You remember the spell?" Gold asked sarcastic as Evelynn grinned at her father and Regina give him a look and waved her hand as the lost boys fall asleep.

"Well, that looked simple." Evelynn comment as Regina now give her a look but said nothing as they all walked into the camp.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked.

"I don't know." Emma looked around to camp. "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere." David said as he looked around as well.

"Where?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked by the tent.

Suddenly someone shouted. "Help!" Emma was the first, who ran forwards to the sound.

Emma saw that the girl was in a cage, a bamboo cage. Emma walked closer forwards to the cage as the girl said. "You're an… an… adult."

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son." Emma said to the girl.

Just then Evelynn, Neal and Gold walked up to them.

"Wendy?" Neal asked.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked back as she is afraid.

"It's Baelfire." Neal happily replied.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked curious.

Just then, the girl, Wendy breathed. "Bae!"

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." Neal said as walked forwards to them and kneeled.

"Can it really be you?" Wendy asked as Neal picked up a rock and smashed it on the cage and it swung open. Wendy scrambled out and hugged Neal. "I thought I'd never see you again."

They broke the hug as Neal said. "What are you… wh… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I… I came back to save you." She replied.

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Gold asked boldly.

"It was easier than telling the truth my own father abandoned me." Neal replied.

~-0-~

They took Wendy back to the camp and gave her and blanket and some glass with water as she sat on block of wood while the others stood around her.

"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry." Neal said as he kneeled beside Wendy.

"You have a son?" Wendy asked as she looked at Neal.

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart." Neal replied.

"Wonderful." Evelynn muttered while she stood beside her father.

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Neal asked as he and the others didn't hear Evelynn.

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart." Wendy replied as she played a little her cup.

"She's lying. Where is he?" Gold said as he began to walk forwards to Wendy.

Neal stood up and held up his father as David help him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal asked.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is." Gold replied.

"Is that true?" Neal and Evelynn asked in unison, before they looked at each other and then back to Wendy.

"You don't understand." Wendy said as she looked at the group.

"You're helping Pan?" Evelynn asked with a disbelief look.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says." Wendy replied.

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Gold said.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy asked as she looked at him.

"Because your brothers did." Wendy looked now at Regina. "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?" She asked.

"For now, and only if we succeed." Gold replied.

Neal kneeled ones again, by Wendy and said. "Wendy we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

They looked alarmed the news as Evelynn muttered. "Oh, not good." Nobody had heard her.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked as he stood by a tree.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does he will be immortal, all powerful." Wendy explained to the group.

"And what happens to Henry?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die." Wendy replied.

"How do we stop Pan?" David asked to the others.

"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time." Wendy replied as she stood up.

"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up." David said.

"You don't need to stay behind." Emma argued.

"David's right. You get him home, tell him we love him." Mary Margaret said.

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us." Emma explained.

Mary Margaret walked to her daughter and hugged her. "And you… You didn't give up." She turned to Gold. "Thank you." Mary Margaret broke the hug with her daughter.

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days." Gold said a little sarcastic as Evelynn snorted a little bit.

"Tink and I will take care of things here. Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry." Said Hook.

"Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

"We're all going back home. Together." Emma said to the group as Mary Margaret and David walked out of the camp.

~-0-~

Evelynn, Emma, Regina, Gold sat in the rowboat as Neal took them as he paddled to the skull rock. Evelynn insist that she could go with them and not stay with the Pirate and Tinker Bell, but the others agreed that she could go with them.

When they had arrived, they go out the boat and looked around.

"These are Henry's shoes." Emma said as she pointed at the footsteps on the ground. "Wendy was right. They're here." Emma tried to go to the stone stairs but was thrown back down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked as he helped Emma up.

"I think so." Emma replied.

"What was that?" Evelynn asked confused.

"Pan cast a protection spell." Gold replied as he walked a bit closer.

"There has to be a way to break it." Regina said as a fireball appeared in her hand and throw it at the stone stairs. But it reflected back to them as they ducked down.

"Whoa!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"Careful with that!" Neal added.

"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Gold said as he walked through to the protection spell.

"Wha…." Regina said confused.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked also confused.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering." Gold explained to them.

"And you don't have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off." Neal said to his father.

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry."

"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back."

Neal was about the give the box to his father but Regina grabbed it. "Hey!" Neal cried.

Regina ignored Neal as she walked to Gold. "You better come through, Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?"

"Well, a simple "good luck" would've sufficed." Gold said as he held out his through the protection spell and grabbed the Pandora's Box from Regina and turned around and walked up the stairs.

~-0-~

After Regina started to pace around, Neal sat one on of the rocks, Evelynn stood by Neal and Emma stood by the shield of the protection spell.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Regina asked as she's still pacing around.

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal suggested.

"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?" Regina said as stopped with pacing.

Emma suddenly said as she looked at the moon. "The moon."

"The moon?" Regina asked as she also looked at the moon.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?" Emma said as Evelynn looked confused at them.

"What, you mean like an eclipse? Is that even possible?" Neal asked.

"Maybe." Regina replied.

"So?" Emma asked.

"I need help." Regina replied as she looked at Emma and Evelynn.

Evelynn nodded and walked beside Regina as Emma asked confused but also walked beside Regina. "With magic?"

"It requires a lot. I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off. Follow my lead." Regina replied as they raised their hands at the moon. Neal moved behind them and looked at the moon as a shadow started to form over it.

Once the moon was behind the shadow, the four of them run up the stairs. Until they reached the main room and saw Henry and Pan standing there but Gold was nowhere to be found. They saw also a giant Hourglass that was almost empty. They also saw that Henry pulled out his own heart out.

"Henry, wait!" Neal shouted as Henry turned to him. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?" Henry asked in shock.

"I am, buddy." Neal replied as he added. "And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen and Evelynn." Pan smirked at the last part as Evelynn shivered.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you." Emma said.

"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you." Henry argued to them.

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself." Regina said as she trying to reason with Henry.

"That's not true!" Henry argued.

"Of course it isn't." Pan said as he moved between Henry and his family.

"Yes, it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you." Neal said.

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Said Pan to Henry as he put his hand on henry shoulder.

"Henry…. I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it." Emma said.

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked as he looked at Pan.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone." Pan replied.

"Henry you have to believe us." Regina said.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you." Pan explained to Henry.

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma said.

"Trust?" Pan raised his voice, before it went back to normal and added. "I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs." Pan looked at the Hourglass, then back to Henry. "You have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you, Henry." Neal said.

"Because we love you." Emma added.

Regina also added. "More than anything."

"I love you, too. But I have to save magic." Henry said to his family.

"No, no, no, no!" Neal shouted.

"I'm sorry." Henry said as he turned to Pan.

"No!" They shouted, but it was too late Henry shoved his heart in the chest of Pan and everybody was knocked to the ground expect for Pan, he had a smirk on his face as he above the floor.

Emma, Regina, Neal and Evelynn stood up as Emma shouted. "Henry!" They run over to Henry, who was laying on the floor, he didn't move. They kneeled down and tried to shook him awake, but it didn't he was lying on the floor. Then they looked up at Pan, who smirked at them.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter, and if you have questions, please ask them. I will answer them.

And I wanted to say to everyone, Happy New Year.

And please favorite, follow and review, if you really liked it. Until next time, bye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Save Henry

Regina and Emma continued to try to wake up Henry, but he is still lying on the ground as Evelynn and Neal sat on the ground by Henry.

"Oh, God. Is he unconscious?" Emma asked.

Regina also asked to Henry. "Henry, can you hear us?"

"He passed out as soon as his heart went into Pan." Neal replied as he looked at Henry.

"Is he breathing?" Regina asked.

"Just hang in there, buddy." Neal said to Henry. Evelynn watched in silence at them.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emma asked angry as she stood up and turned around. While she saw that Pan was back on the ground.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will."

"I'm gonna take it back from you." Emma said as she attacked Pan but to find him gone.

Pan appeared behind her and picked the Pandora's Box up. "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't." Emma had turned around to face him as he tossed with the Pandora's Box. "Why should you?"

"Where is he?" Evelynn asked angry.

While Neal asked. "What did you do?"

"Why, he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really?" Emma nicked Pan with her sword. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." Pan said. Then he flied away, through one of the rounding's of the Skull Rock.

Emma walked to Regina and Evelynn, who were still with Henry. "How is he?"

Evelynn looked solemnly as Regina ignored Emma as she said to Henry, who was still unconscious, while she rubbed Henry's chest. "You're gonna be all right, Henry. We're gonna get you home." The Regina waved with her hands. "This preservation spell can keep him in this condition for a while longer. Buy us time to get to Pan."

Emma turned to look at Neal and said to him. "You were a lost boy. Any idea where he went?"

"Well, I… I mean, I know where he lived, where his compound….." He replied a little unsure.

Regina interrupted him. "Well, that's idiotic. We all know that. You think he's stupid enough to go back? You're useless." She finished frustrated.

"Okay, enough." Emma snapped.

Evelynn opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Regina. "Don't tell me what's enough. My son is dying!"

"Our son. So yes, I know how you feel." Emma said as glanced for moment at her son and then looked at Regina.

"You have no idea what I feel. You have your parents. You have this person" Regina waved with hand at Neal. "A pirate who pines for you. You have everything, and yet you claim to know what I feel? All I have is Henry, and I am not about to lose him, because he is everything." Finished Regina as her voice broke.

"You're right. I don't know what you feel. So what do you wanna do? You wanna the run show? Run it. How do we save Henry?" Emma replied.

"I don't know." Regina sighed.

"Even if we can find Pan, he was powerful before. With Henry's heart, I… I don't know if we can hurt him." Neal said concerned.

"Yes, we can. Look." Regina pointed at the sword of Emma as there was blood on it. "You nicked him. If he can bleed, we can hurt him. And if we can hurt him, we can kill him." Regina looked between Neal and Emma. "And we will."

~-0-~

They took Henry back to the camp of Pan and laid him on a sort of bed, they had made. Regina, Neal, Emma and Evelynn told them what had happened.

"Gold is in a box? Then David can never leave the island." Mary Margaret said distraught.

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that." David said quickly. "What matters is Henry." He looked at Regina. "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." Regina said as she still looked at Henry.

"If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island."

"An hour isn't much time. I suggest we get started looking."

Regina stood and strode forwards to Felix, he's Pan's second in command. "Where is he?" She shouted at him as she grabbed him by his cloak.

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." Felix replied slowly.

"You won't talk? How 'bout I make you talk?" Regina was about to rip his heart out but Emma stopped her. As the others stood nearby.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and said. "Regina, wait."

"There's no time!" Regina cried as she turned to face Emma and let's go of Felix.

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else." Emma explained to Regina.

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" Asked Regina.

"What every kid wants." Emma looked at her mother and them back at Regina. "A mother."

Emma walked forwards to the lost boys and kneeled before them. "Guys, listen to me. We are not gonna hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that." Emma looked to al of the lost boys. "But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone, that I have a lot of people that love me." She looked at her parents, then back to the lost boys. "And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix said.

"No. Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things." Emma pointed were Henry laid. "He lied to Henry, and convinced him to give up his own heart."

"To save the island." One of the lost boys said.

"No, to save himself." Emma said as looked at him.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us." Felix said.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you." Emma said as she stood up while she was talking. "And we can save you! We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Felix stood up as Hook forced him back down with his hook hand. "That's the only help you'll get."

Emma came standing for Felix and asked. "Where is Pan?"

"Not… telling." He said slowly.

"Can you really bring us home?" One of the lost boys asked.

"Shut your mouth!" Felix said to the young lost boy.

"Yes. With your help." Emma said as she kneeled again in front of the lost boy.

"His thinking tree." He replied.

"No!" Felix shouted at the boy.

"Yes, his thinking tree." Another lost boy said, he was sitting next to the younger lost boy.

"Stop it! All of you!" Felix shouted again, now at two of the lost boys.

"What is that?" Emma asked to them.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." The younger lost boy replied.

Another lost boy added. "You can find him there. It's not far."

"No, don't trust her." Felix shouted again.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked as looked between to two lost boys.

"Yeah. But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you." the younger lost boy replied.

"I promise. We are going home. All of us." Emma said as she looked at him.

~-0-~

"The Pixie Woods? That's where it is?" Regina asked to the lost younger lost boy.

"It's just North of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow." He replied.

"Do you know where that is?" Emma asked as she looked at him.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries." Replied Hook.

"Then let's make history." Neal said.

Emma walked to Neal and said. "We're gonna need you here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's gonna be a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" David asked.

"Let's gather up the lost boys. Get 'em on board the Jolly Roger. Prepare the ship to fly." Neal replied.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail. Otherwise, we're at the mercy of the trade winds." Hook said.

Neal held up his bag, in the bag is the coconut. "Pan's shadow's in here. It'll get us home, long as your ship holds together."

"Well, as long as your plan holds together, she will." Hook said.

Neal turned and looked at Emma. "Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen to him while you two are away."

"You mean three." They looked at Mary Margaret. "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity. So if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma said as she looked her mother.

~-0-~

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret were going to find Pan and take back Henry's heart and the Pandora's Box. While the others had taken Henry back to the Jolly Roger, with the lost boys. Evelynn and Neal sat by Henry.

Neal looked at Evelynn and asked curiously. "How did you come the island?"

"Pan's shadow." Evelynn replied simply.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

Evelynn sighed. "I was just walking around, trying to find my biological parents. When my adopted parents told me that I'm not their biological child, I was 16 year then. I always assumed that they didn't love my much, well the truth was my father back then didn't love me much. My mother loved me more, but I didn't saw it always. I asked her if I could still call her mama and she said yes. When I turned 18, I'm still am." Neal listened to her as she told her story. "I decided to find my biological parents. I told my adopted parents and my adopted father basically throw me out. My adopted mother cried but did even trying to him. So now I hate them and started looking." Neal nodded as he still listened to her. "As I was saying I was walking around and came close to a castle and then I saw the shadow of Pan, for some reason it picked me up and then flow to Neverland." She was finished with explaining it.

Neal just nodded as a question popped up in his head. "How did castle looked like?"

"Dark, it was a dark color. I think. But that's how a normal castle is, isn't?"

"That's our father castle, The Dark One's Castle. It's so called."

"How?" Evelynn asked confused.

"When I was shot… uh… I came some across strangers, they helped me. When I was better, I went to the Castle. And then I saw what it looked like." Neal replied.

"Okay."

They sat there in silence until they heard someone calling, it was Emma who called.

"Henry?! Where is he?"

"He's over here!" The siblings shouted.

"Hold on, Henry." Regina said as she pushed his heart in his chest. Evelynn stood on distance, watching them.

"Henry? Are we too late?" Emma asked as looked at Henry.

"Henry? Honey!" Regina said as Henry gasped to alive. As the others were relieved as Henry sat upright and hugged his mothers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, buddy." Neal said smiling.

"I'm sorry. I… I wanted to save magic." Henry said.

"It's okay. It's okay." Said Emma said, trying to keep him, not panicking.

"I… I wanted to be a hero." Henry said as looked at his family.

"Hey, there's plenty of time for that." David said.

"And now it's time to rest." Mary Margaret said while smiling.

"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook said.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in." Regina said to Henry.

~-0-~

While Regina tucked Henry in, the others were still standing by the back of ship. Neal picked up the Pandora's Box. As Evelynn walked forwards to him.

"Let me do it." Evelynn insisted as she held her hand out.

"You sure?" Neal said as he looked at her.

"Yes." Evelynn said as she still held her hand out. "Now give me…"

Neal gave the Pandora's Box to Evelynn as she waved her hand over it. And the button of it opened and a red smoke came out of it. When it was disappeared Gold was standing there.

"Bae, Evelynn." Gold said as he saw then standing opposite of him.

The three of them hugged. "Papa."

"Where's Henry?" Gold asked as they broke the hug.

"He's safe. He's safe."

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I… Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?" Neal asked.

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons." Gold replied.

"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, papa." Now the two men were hugging.

Emma turned to look at her parents and said. "He's back. That means…."

"He can cure me." David finished.

"We can go home." Mary Margaret said as hugged her daughter. "A family." David wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. They family were hugging.

Just then Gold was sensing someone or something.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked as he looked at his father.

Without answering Gold disappeared in a pouf of red smoke.

~-0-~

Once everyone were back on the deck, Regina and Gold them what happened with Henry and that Gold put Pan in the Pandora's Box and that they were now ready save from Pan. Then they were getting ready to fly away from Neverland. Neal stood by a cannon with the coconut, Emma stood behind it with a lither in her hand. And Regina stood by the wheel.

"Ready, Regina?" Emma asked as looked at her. Regina nodded. Emma light the little rope. Just before it goes off, Neal opened the coconut and released Pan's shadow. It was stunned by the blast from the cannon and so Regina used her to force it onto one of the sails. Then the sail turned black and the shadow was trapped.

"You think it'll fly?" Emma asked looking at the sail.

"It has no choice." Regina replied.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland."

"As you wish, m'lady. Bosun, weigh anchor!" Hook said as he stood behind the wheel.

They go from the sea into the clouds of Neverland, they were on their way as David walked to his daughter. "You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we'd all need to work together."

"I was just trying anything." Emma said to her father.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think it was possible. That a hero, a villain, a pirate that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle a leader."

"I'm just glad that we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home."

On the other side of the ship, Wendy looked into the distance as Tinker Bell forwards to her.

"Better than being in a cage, isn't it?" She asked her.

"Are we really free?" Wendy asked back.

"Yes, Wendy. Soon, you'll see your brothers." Tinker replied Bell.

"I have something for you. I've saved it all this time. I could never use it, but maybe you can." Wendy handed the vial to Tinker Bell. "It's pixie dust. It's the last bit from the last flower in the treetops. It's inert…."

"I can't make it work." Tinker Bell said, quickly, interrupted Wendy. "I've got no magic. Not since I lost my wings."

Wendy put her hand on Tinker Bell's shoulder. "You'll figure it out. I believe in you, Tink."

Just then Henry climbed out from the deck below, Neal saw him and said. "Hey. You feelin' okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I could bring you some food if you're feelin' up for it."

"I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me." Henry replied to his father.

"Okay. Henry I know we haven't had much of a chance to be a family. Not yet. Just, I want you to know that you have a dad now. Now and for forever. I'll never leave you, okay, buddy?" Neal said as the two of them hugged.

Then on the other side of the ship, Tinker Bell walked to Regina and said as she came next to her. "I'm glad you got your son back, Regina. Seems the Evil Queen was able to love someone after all."

"Yes, it seems. It seems you were right." Regina said.

"I knew you still had some good in you."

Regina looked down at the Pixie dust in the vial and said to Tinker Bell. "Apparently, you still have some magic in you."

"What…. what happened?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say for a moment there, you believed." Regina smiled Tinker Bell and she smiled back and looked down at the vial.

Just then Henry walked to Felix while he picked up a plate with food. Felix was sitting on the deck and Henry sat nearby him as he held his hand out with the food.

"Go away, boy. Not hungry." Felix said, not looking at him.

"But I came to thank you." Henry said.

"No matter what those other traitors do, I'm on Pan's side. And Pan….."

"Never fails."

"What?" Felix asked confused.

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when they think he's defeated, when they think they've won, he finds a way."

"So you think you're not safe?"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle, my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble is Henry."

"But you're Henry." Felix said, still confused.

"Not anymore." He said.

"You…. you switched." Felix realized, that Henry wasn't Henry but Pan in Henry body.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Pan asked in Henry body.

"Thank you Pan." Felix said as he grabbed the plate with the food and began to eat it.

"Now…. Let's play." Pan said in Henry body.

~-0-~

 **Author's Note:** Sorry not much of my OC in this chapter, the next chapter shall be more of Evelynn in Story Brooke. Well I hope you liked this one, even though there is not much of Evelynn in it.

Please favorite, follow and review, if you really liked it. Until next time, bye.


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Neverland

When the Jolly Roger landed, there's the town people standing and cheering b the ship. Pan in henry's body and Emma were the first to go off the ship followed by Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold and Evelynn.

Emma put her hands on Henry's shoulders, not knowing that it isn't her son anymore but Pan in his body. "How's it feel to finally be home?"

"Better than I ever imagined." He replied.

Felix and the other lost boys goes off the ship as Belle and Gold hugged each other. "I told you I'd see you again." Said Belle as they broke the hug.

"That's the last time I don't listen to you." Gold said as Evelynn watched them from the distance.

"Hey!" Neal said as walked to them.

"Hey." Belle greeted him and patted his shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I, uh found this below deck." Neal showed the cane. "Thought you might need it."

"Thank you, Bae." Gold said as he took the cane from Neal. "I do as a reminder of the man I was and shall no longer be." The three of them hugged as Gold his daughter standing form the distance and frowned as the three of them broke the hug.

"What is it?" Neal asked as he also frowned and had no idea.

"There is someone not here." Gold replied as he frowned.

"Who?" Belle asked confused.

Gold didn't replied her but walked forwards his daughter as the other two followed him, confused.

"Evelynn." Gold said as he gets her attention.

"Hmm." Evelynn said.

"Why are you standing here?" Her father asked.

"I don't like this many of people." She replied as her attention goes to Belle. "Who's this?" She pointed at Belle.

"Her name is Belle." Gold replied with a smile in his face.

"She his Girlfriend." Neal said as Evelynn makes a face and both Belle and Gold blushed a little bit.

"Okay." Evelynn said.

Just then, the lost boys continued to leave the ship as John and Michael waited for their sister. And then Wendy walked off the ship as she scanned around her and saw her brothers. Just a second later her brothers saw her too.

"Wendy!" Michael called as they run to each other.

"Michael!" Wendy hugged him, then her other brother. "John!" As they broke the hug as Wendy asked. "Is it really you?"

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting to see you." John said to his sister.

Just then Neal walked away from his father and sister and walked to John, Michael and Wendy. As Wendy saw him, she asked her brothers. "You remember Baelfire?" The brothers saw him and then the four of them hugged.

The four of them broke the hug as Neal asked. "So? Now what?"

"I think it's time for the Darlings to go home." John said as he looked at them all. "All of us."

By the others side off the end of the ship.

"How do you feel?" Mary Margaret asked to David.

"Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working." He replied.

"Aye, it 'tis. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." Hook said to them.

"Gold will find a cure. You'll be okay." Mary Margaret said to her husband.

"I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all gonna make it out of that place." Emma said.

"Well, we did." David said.

Then Mary Margaret sees Regina standing alone and said as she looked at her. "And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Regina looked surprised at what Mary Margaret just said so was the town people.

~-0-~

A little while later as the town people goes home and Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Neal, Evelynn, Belle and Gold looked at the black sail.

"So what about that shadow?" David asked concerned.

"Don't worry. It's trapped, just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." Gold replied.

Just then Pan in Henry's body walked to Felix as he asked him. "What do you have in mind, Peter?" He watched Henry's family in the distance. "What if someone decides to open that box, let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem. Trust me." Pan said.

"What's the next step?" Felix asked.

"You need to be punished." Pan replied to him, before he turned the family of Henry as he's in Henry's body. "Hey, mom, dad?" the family turned to look at him. "What about Felix? He's still free."

"What are you doing?" Felix asked quickly to Pan.

"They need to trust me." He replied back, also quickly before the family made it over to them.

"Henry's right. Can't just let Felix walk away freely." Regina said.

David grabbed Felix and said. "Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for this guy." David and Felix walked away.

"You're safe now, Henry." Emma said to her son, well she thinks is her son but its Pan in Henry's Body.

~-0-~

Later the family came to Mr. Gold's shop as they stood in the back of the shop and Gold puts the Pandora's Box away. Gold puts it in the hiding place in the floor.

"Once I seal the box in here no one can break the spell but me." Gold said as he used his magic the seal the hiding place on the floor.

"And you're not gonna do that?" Pan asked, still in Henry's body and stood by his moms.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Gold replied.

"Don't worry, Henry." Began Emma as Neal finished it. "He's not getting out of there."

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise." Regina said.

"She's right. You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day." Gold said.

As the others leave to the party, Evelynn, Gold and Belle stayed behind. While Evelynn had said she came later, but wanted differed clothes, Gold was thinking the same.

"So, do you have clothes here? Or somewhere?" Evelynn asked to her father.

But it wasn't Gold that replied but it was Belle. "I have some clothes for you."

"Where?" She asked.

Belle pointed at the clothes that where in the shop. "They are right here, right Rumple."

Gold looked between Belle and Evelynn and said. "Yes."

"Okay, so I can change into this clothing?" Evelynn asked as she picked up some clothes.

"Yes, you can." He looked at Belle. "Belle stay with her while go in the forward of the shop." Gold stammered.

"Go then." Belle said to Evelynn. "I will help her." She smiled at him and he smiled back, before he walked away as Evelynn makes a face.

"So, you are papa girlfriend as Neal put it." Evelynn said to Belle.

"Uh, yes." She replied.

Evelynn looked at her and smiled, then she looked at the stuff she had picked out. "Can you help me with this?" She asked sheepishly as she held something up, that she's unfamiliar with, Belle smiled and helped her with the clothing.

~-0-~

Once Belle helped Evelynn with clothes, they talked while Belle helped her. They talked about lovely thinks and other stuff too. And when Evelynn was done, she said to her father and Belle that she's off to go to the party. Of course she asked where it was and she walked inside Granny's and walked to her brother and knocked on his shoulder and he turned around and sees his sister standing there.

"Whoa, Evelynn?" Neal said, not noticing that Hook came next him.

Evelynn had a dark blue dress on with a jacket on with it and some shoes, because she can't wear heels. "Hey Neal, this isn't not too much for the party? Belle helped me to get other clothes."

"No it's not much, Evelynn." Neal replied as Hook decided to say something. "If you weren't Neal sister and the dark one's daughter, I could date you."

Evelynn blushed at what Hook said as Neal said sarcastic. "Nope, you wouldn't."

"You are right." Hook said to Neal.

Then Evelynn decided to say. "Uh, I'm going to find Tinker Bell and maybe Regina." And with that she walked away from them, then she mumbles. "Something big is coming." Thankfully nobody heard as she continue to find Tinker Bell.

At the same moment, Emma walked in from the back with the storybook she had found by Neal's his room, a little while earlier. And walked to her son and sat down and placed to book on the table, Pan in Henry's body stared at the book.

"Well, don't be too excited. Neal still had it in his room. We thought you'd want it. Especially since you just lived a fairy tale of your own." Emma said.

He wasn't really sure what to do, so he smiled and said. "Right. Thanks." Pan in Henry's body opened the storybook and to flip through it.

"You okay?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?" Pan asked in Henry's body.

Meanwhile with Neal and Hook as they had their drinks with them.

"I don't think they serve rum at Granny's." Neal said.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to pursue the lady swan." Hook replied.

"Yeah, you're just here to throw back a few with the dwarfs."

"I made a decision when it comes to Emma. I'm gonna back off."

"Back off?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"For the sake of the boy. Let his parents have a fair shot. Without a devilishly handsome pirate standing in the way."

"You serious?" Neal asked surprised.

"Yeah. I am devilishly handsome." Hook replied with a smirk.

"Thanks, man."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. You see, I'm in this for the long haul. You've already walked out on Emma once. I'm not so sure she'll let you back in. Are you?" Hook said as Neal ignored him and decided to walk away.

Just then Regina and Tinker Bell walked to the Mother Superior or the Blue fairy as she turned to them and said. "Green."

"Her name is Tinker Bell." Regina said.

"I know. I just didn't think that I would ever…." The Mother Superior said shocked.

Tinker interrupted her. "You'd ever see me again?"

"Likewise." She said.

"Give Tink her wings back." Regina said as Evelynn walked to them.

"In case you forgot, I don't take orders from you." The Mother Superior said.

"She helped us. She's earned it. She even got pixie dust to work again." Regina argued.

"Really? Let's see."

"Well, briefly. I mean, sort of glowed for a moment. It's not something I can do at the drop of a hat." Tinker Bell said as she had the vial in her hands.

"Well, then, there's your problem."

"What?"

"You don't believe in yourself anymore. How can I believe in you if you can't even do that?"

"I need a drink." Tinker Bell said.

"Hey." Evelynn said to Regina and Tinker Bell as she let her present known.

They looked at her, before Regina said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Hook and Neal said the same thing, well sort of." She looked uncomfortable as she added. "There are thinks?"

"Yes." Tinker Bell said.

"Oh… I want one." Evelynn said before she walked away as Regina and Tinker Bell each other and shrugged and followed her.

By Emma and Henry, well Pan in his body. Emma had walked away from him and looked at Henry as Neal walked to her. "How's he doin'?" He asked as they looked at him while he looked through the story book.

"As good as can be expected." Emma replied.

"So, uh, Emma, can we make some time to talk?" Neal asked awkwardly.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" She asked back.

"Yeah, I… I thought maybe just the two of us."

Emma looked at him, suspicions. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

"You know, when you put it like that…." He said.

Emma interrupted him. "Neal I don't know."

"I Hey, listen. Henry's back. And he's safe. We all are. Okay, look, I'll make it I'll make it easier for you. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be hungry around lunchtime. And so I'm gonna come here." Neal pointed one of the booths. "I'm gonna sit in that booth, and you're welcome to join me. And if not? I'll quit buggin' you." Then he walked over to his son.

Just in a sue Emma's parents stood behind her, as they had heard the conversation and Emma turned to her parents.

"Don't say it." Emma said to her parents.

"Say what?" Mary Margaret asked innocently.

"That I owe it to Neal to go on a date with him."

"You don't. You owe it to yourself."

"I can't think about myself right now, not after what Henry just went through." Emma said as she walked from her parents.

When Emma was out of ear sound, David said to his wife. "Oh. Now who does she remind me of?"

~-0-~

A little while later, Emma walked to her son and said. "Sorry, kid. It's time for something you didn't have in Neverland…. bedtime." Henry closes the story book and stood up as Emma sees Regina. "Oh, let's say good night to Regina."

"Good night?" Regina said as she looked at them. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. It's gonna be hard to let you out of my sight."

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe I could stay with you tonight." Pan suggested, in Henry body.

"Oh. Of course." She replied.

"Yeah, just call me tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to pick you up." Emma said to Regina.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go home." Said Regina as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of Granny's with Henry.

Just then Mary Margaret walked to her daughter as she had heard the conversion with Regina and Henry. "That's okay. Probably just wants to spend his first night back in his old room." She said to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Emma said to her mother.

~-0-~

The next day, Evelynn was in her new room as her father had, let see his house to her and had let see her new room. Evelynn was busy with change clothes, when she was done with that. She came down the stairs to see her father and Belle.

"Morning." She said to them.

"Good morning." They chorused as they sat down on the table.

"What's that?" Evelynn pointed at the device on the table.

"That's a mobile phone." Gold said.

Evelynn looked at it and then at her father confused. "What is it for?"

"It's for to call people and texts them. And some other things." Gold replied.

Evelynn looked still confused. "Is it magic or something?"

Gold and Belle laughed a little as Evelynn frowned. "No, it's not magic, it's a tool that you use." Belle said as she had stopped with laughing.

"Oh, from who is it?" Evelynn asked.

Gold had also stopped with laughing and said to his daughter. "It's for you, so you can call us. If it's needed." And he handed the phone to his daughter, he had buy it for his daughter the other day.

Evelynn looked at the phone in her hand, then looked back at her father. "Thank you." She replied.

"Your welcome." Her father said as Evelynn smiled at him.

With that they eat breakfast and Gold and Belle had told how to use it and to call it, when it needed. Evelynn wasn't no longer confused with it as she could call with it. The others things she was still confused with it.

After breakfast, Gold had let see the how the TV works and the others devices, how it works. After that Evelynn asked. "Can I go outside to explore the neighborhood of Story Brooke?"

Gold and Belle looked at each other and then Gold said. "Okay, but be careful and if something happens call one of us." He pointed at himself and Belle as Evelynn nodded.

"Okay, then I'm going." Evelynn said as she walked out of the door.

~-0-~

Later that day, Gold had the cure done and gave it to David and had thanked him. While Evelynn explored Story Brooke. Something had happened Mother Superior, she was attacked by Pan's shadow as her own shadow was ripped off and she dead as had David and the others had checked her and confirmed it, that she had really had dead and to the conclusion that, this was Pan's doing and brought Henry in safety with Regina. Then a little while later Emma, David and Mary Margaret, they go to the shop from Gold as they saw He and Belle were standing outside, ready to leave as they ran to them.

"No, I'm afraid, we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day." Gold said to them.

"Rumple." Belle scolded.

"Pandora's box give it to me." Emma demanded to Gold.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? What are you, crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the shadow from inside the box. Henry's life is in danger." Mary Margaret said.

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Gold asked.

"Yes, because we can stop him, finally and forever." Emma replied.

"All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."

"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure that he's gone?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Gold asked to them.

~-0-~

After that gold called his daughter to come to his shop and meet him and the others there. Evelynn came and asked what happened and they had replied there was an attack. And they had told her the plan. So now the group got into two cars and ride to the town line. When they got there, they got out of the cars and walked a little further to the town line.

"There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back." Explained Gold to them as he was ready to walk over the town line as Emma stopped him.

"Unh-unh. I'm doing this." She said to him.

"I can cross the line and retain my memories." Gold argued.

"It's not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise. I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms." Emma said to him.

"He is my father."

"My hunch." She argued back on what Gold had said. "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces." With that, Emma walked over the town line.

"Emma, be careful." Mary Margaret said.

Gold waved his hand over the Pandora's Box as there came a little red smoke out of it. He put it down over the town line as then a big red smoke came and took the form of Pan, laying on the ground. Then the red smoke goes away and Pan stood up and turned to Emma.

"Mom?" He asked as it was Henry in Pan's body.

"What?" That cut Emma off guard.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him." Gold said as he stood a little forwards Belle and Evelynn to protect them.

"Don't! Please. I'm Henry. Pan, he… he switched our bodies." He was trying to explain.

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma asked suspicions.

"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks." Gold said.

"No, it's not! He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear." Henry said in Pan's Body as he took a step closer.

"Ah! Don't come any closer." Emma said as she had, still her gun in her hands.

"Shoot him!" Gold argued.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something's off about Henry."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead."

"All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." Emma said to the boy.

"I… I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon." Henry said in pan's body.

"This proves nothing." Gold comment.

"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all of this in Neverland." Mary Margaret said.

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up of more than that. There are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected. You remember that? Not met but connected." Emma explained to them all as she still looked at him.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Where was it?" Emma asked.

"In my castle, right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma pulled her gun away as rest of the group relaxed. "Henry?" She said.

"Mom." Henry said in Pan's body.

The two of them walked to each other and hugged once they were done with hugging, Emma said. "It is Henry." Then she looked at Gold. "Promise you're not gonna incinerate us when we step over the line?" He shook his head and Emma picked up the box and she and Henry walked over the town line. Emma gave the box to Gold.

Then Henry walked over his grandparents and hugged then. Once they broke the hug, Gold said to Henry. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry." He held the Pandora's Box in his hand. "And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing." Henry said in Pan's body.

"Come on." Emma said to her son as they walked away.

"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?" David asked.

Then Evelynn remembered something about the meeting with Henry and she looked confused, he don't know that she's his aunt. She had introduced to Pan in his body and not to Henry. She looked sick as she thought about it, so now she will introduce to Henry, the real him.

~-0-~

The group headed to Regina's vault in the cemetery, Emma tried a few times to call Regina but she didn't take phone up, it goes to the voicemail.

"Regina's still not answering." Emma said to the group.

Then Henry looked at Gold. "When we find Pan? Remember, he's still in my body. So if you have to throw a fireball or something, at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best." Gold replied dryly as Henry looked from him to Evelynn.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

Evelynn looked at him. "Uh I had introduced to you, but then we discovered that Pan is in your body and you in his, but yeah. I'm Evelynn."

"She's my daughter." Gold added.

Henry looked flabbergasted. "How?"

"I had find out in Neverland that I had a daughter." Gold replied.

"Okay." Henry looked at Evelynn. "So, you are my aunt then?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I guess I am." She replied also with a smile.

When they got to the vault, they saw that Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell were waiting for them. Neal looked at Henry as he still in pan's body.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Dad!" Henry replied as he run up to Neal and hugged him as Neal hugged him back.

"Did you find the shadow?" David asked to them as Henry and Neal broke the hug.

"Not yet." Tinker Bell replied.

"But we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook added as he held up the coconut.

"It's Pan we should be concerned about now." Then Gold looked to the others and asked. "Why are we still up here?"

"It's locked up tight." Neal replied.

"Really?" Gold raised his hand at the doors from the vault as nothing happens.

"I told you." Neal comment.

"Fair enough. This is gonna take some time." Then Gold goes back to work with breaking the seal from the vault.

On the same moment Emma walked off as her parents follows her.

"It's gonna be okay. You know, everything's going to be okay." Mary Margaret said to her daughter.

"No, it's not. Even if Pan's down there, I can't use my gun. He's in Henry's body." Emma said.

"And we'll get him out. We'll save him."

"Will we?" Emma asked at them.

"Yes. And because of you. You were right about Pan. Just like your mother was about Regina all those years ago. We'll stop him. And then…." David added as Emma interrupted him.

"Live my moments even though, there's still terrible things out there?" She asked.

"Exactly." David and Mary Margaret replied at the same time.

"You're great parents, but you're wrong. I'm the Savior. I don't have the luxury of having moments. It's just not my life. Every time I think I'm gonna sit back and enjoy myself, I can't because it's never gonna stop." Emma explained to them.

"I used to think the same way." Mary Margaret said.

"It's different. My magic has a price. The price of being the Savior is… I don't get a day off." Emma said to them.

Just then Gold had the door of the vault open and said. "Shall we?" As he strode inside and the others followed, well Emma and her parents followed him.

When they got down stairs, they saw Regina laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret cried as she rushed forwards to her and checked for her a heartbeat, it's still there.

"Pan's gone." David said.

"We're clear down here!" Emma called to upstairs.

Gold walked over the Regina and kneeled down before her and waved his hand over her head and stood were up. A moment later Regina woke up and looked around as she sees Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Gold standing there.

"Mm. What? What happened?" She asked to them.

"It's Henry. Somehow, Pan switched bodies with him." Emma explained to her.

"And I fell for it." Regina said out frustration.

"We all did." Mary Margaret said.

"Oh, I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly, I missed all the signs. I… I just wanted to believe that he still needed me to be his mother." Regina said sadly.

Just then Henry, in Pan's body, walked inside, followed by his aunt Evelynn. "I still do." He said.

"Henry?" Regina asked.

Then Henry walked up his mother and hugged her.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David asked to the group.

Just then Gold scanned the room and goes by a little box and waved his hand over it and sensed that something was missing as the little box is open.

"What?" David asked as he sees what Gold was doing.

Gold ignored the question form David as he said to Regina. "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here."

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina asked to Gold.

"What is it? What did Pan take?" Emma asked.

Jus on the same moment, by outside in the woods of Story Brooke, Pan unrolled a scroll as Felix stood next to him.

"A curse?" Felix asked confused.

"No, Felix. The curse." Pan said in Henry's body and looked at him. "The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest, and dropped them here."

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?" Felix asked as he's still confused.

"I broke you out of jail because this spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted."

Back by the vault, with Regina and the others.

"Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it." Regina said to them.

"And I broke it." Emma said.

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't cast it again. And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it." Gold said as he looked the charming's.

"I don't understand. We're already in this land." David said confused.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

And Back in the woods with Pan and Felix as Pan had still the scroll in his hands.

"Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and, Felix we will be in charge." Pan explained to Felix.

"Of this whole place?" Felix asked.

"Yes. And when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland." Pan said in Henry's body as he and Felix smirked evilly at each other.

~-0-~

 **Authors note:** I hope you all liked the new chapter. And About Evelynn's mom, you will find out in a few chapters. ;)

Please favorite, follow and review, if you really liked it. Until next time, bye.


	10. Chapter 10 - Going Home

They group were now all outside as Gold explained, what is gonna happen.

"Another curse? It's happening again?" Mary Margaret said panicking.

"Gold, this curse, is it gonna work like the last one?" Emma asked.

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish." Gold explained to them.

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done." Regina said.

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?"

"By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?" Regina asked.

"You must destroy the scroll. Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this there will be a price. A steep one." Gold said to Regina.

"W… what do you suggest?" Regina asked again.

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell one that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies." Gold replied.

~-0-~

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I… I can bring it to you guys." Henry said in Pan's body as they all were still by Regina vault.

"Exactly right, Henry." Gold said.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell." Regina comment.

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be." Gold said dryly.

"The Black Fairy's wand one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her. But before she did, she took her wand." Tinker Bell explained.

"I assume our dearly departed mother superior had it hidden at her residence." Gold said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" David asked as he added. "Let's hit the convent."

"Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." Tinker Bell said as David nodded.

"Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell." Gold said.

The group split in two groups, Emma, Henry in pan's body, Belle, Evelynn, Regina, Mary Margaret and Gold, They go to his shop while the others go to the convent. What they didn't know that the shadow of Pan overheard everything what the group had said and then it flew off.

~-0-~

In the shop of Mr. Gold, were Gold standing behind his bureau and Mary Margaret were standing by some unicorns that were handing above the ground as Emma walked to her mother. And Belle, Evelynn, Henry and Regina were in the other room.

"This mobile hung above your crib. Um, it was supposed to hang over your crib." Mary Margaret said to her daughter as she held up her hand of one of the unicorns.

"I like the unicorns." Emma said with a smile as Mary Margaret put her hand down.

"Giving you up when the curse hit was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know."

"Every time I look at you, I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't had to."

"I do the same thing with Henry."

"You were doing your best. You were giving him his best chance."

"Yeah. But still things would've been very different if I had kept him. We would've had a life together. A normal one. Back in Boston or someplace else." Just then Belle, Henry in Pan's body, Regina and Evelynn walked in the room.

"Huh." Mary Margaret said.

"But I guess all that was just not meant to be." Emma said as she smiled at her mother.

Then Emma walked forwards to her son and asked. "You doing okay, kid?"

"Yeah. I'm just ready to be me again." Henry replied.

"Not much longer now, Henry. Not much longer. Once we have the wand, all will be as it should." Said Gold to Henry in Pan's body.

A little while later, David, Neal and Hook came into the shop. Then they walked into the back room of the shop and saw the others as David said. "She's back, the Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked to Gold.

"Only one more item." He replied as he grabbed something from the cabinet.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This is one of the only useful things I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless." Gold replied.

"I haven't forgotten about all of that, by the way." Regina comment.

"Let me see your wrist, Henry." Gold said as he put it on Pan's wrist, Henry's still in Pan's body. "I wanna make sure that when my dear old dad awakes, that he's weakened. This will block his powers."

"So what happens now?" Henry asked.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep, and when you awake, you're back in your own body." Gold replied.

"And then you hang on to that scroll, and you come find us as fast as you can." Regina added.

"When I gave my heart to Pan I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry." Henry said sadly.

"No, you're not the one that needs to be sorry. Pan does." David said to Henry.

"It's time." Gold said as Emma and Regina stand up and Henry lying down on the bed. "Keep your eye on the wand." Gold casted the spell as Henry closes his eyes and his began to shake.

"What's happening?" Emma asked as she and the others looked worried.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body." Gold replied as the others looked relieved.

Pan's body stopped with shaking as Regina said. "It worked!"

"Let's go find our son." Emma said as she walked away and the others follow her.

Belle, Neal and Stopped with walking as Gold didn't follow them.

"You're not coming?" Belle asked as she had walked to him.

"No, no, I… I think not. My father and I have some, uh… unfinished family business." Gold replied. Belle nodded and walked away followed by Evelynn as Neal doubt for a moment, then he shakes it off and followed Belle and Evelynn.

~-0-~

The group were outside looked for Henry as Granny got his scent.

"I've got his scent! He's nearby." Granny said to the group.

"The tower?" Mary Margaret asked as they were close to the library.

"Yeah." Granny replied as they were really close to the library.

Just then Henry ran out of the library and ran up to his moms. "It's me! It's me. It worked." He hugged his moms. "Mom, mom, I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

"But we didn't see you." Regina said as they broke the hug.

"Oh, he's got it." Emma said as Henry give the scroll to his mother. "It's up to you now." Emma gave the scroll to Regina as she grabbed it and a few seconds later she passes out as on the same time a light came out.

"Regina!" Emma called as the others surrounded her. "Regina!" She called again, with no response. "Regina!" Emma called again as she shakes Regina, trying to wake her up.

Finally Regina wakes up. "Emma." She said as she stood up with some of Emma.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just…."

"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I saw what needed to be done." Regina replied.

"Mom, a… are you gonna be okay?" Henry asked worried.

"The important thing is, you will be." Regina said as she put her hand under Henry's chin.

Suddenly de scroll disappeared from Regina's hand as they heard a voice. "No, he won't."

Everyone stepped away from Pan as Hook started to say. "He has the…."

But then Pan waved with his hand and casted a freezing spell. "Curse?" Pan finished. "That I do. Look at you all." Pan walked closer. "A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these three." Pan pointed at Belle, Evelynn and Neal. Hmm, you three look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first." Pan said as he pointed at Neal. "No, it isn't. You. You first."

Just then Gold grabbed Pan's shoulder and pushed him away from them. "Stay away from them." He said as Pan faced him.

"Well, how about this? The worm has teeth. What, you're here to pwotect your wuved ones?" Pan said sarcastic.

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, and I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price a price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold looked at Neal. "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words." Pan interrupted.

"I love you, Bae." Gold said to Neal, then he looked at Evelynn. "I hope I have a chance to love you too." Then he looked at Belle and said to her. "And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger."

"Stronger? Yes. But still No magic." Pan said to him.

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." Gold said dryly.

"And what's that?" Pan asked annoyed.

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold raised his hand as his shadow returned with the dagger. Gold took a hold of the dagger as his shadow goes back to his body and grabbed Pan with his arms.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked as he struggled to get free.

"You see, the only way for you to die is if we both die. And now… now I'm ready." Gold replied as he stabbed Pan and himself with the dagger. Pan screamed in pain as the two surrounded with black smoke. Then the smoke disappears and Pan stood there no longer, an older man in his place. The father of Mr. Gold, Malcom. "Hello, papa." Gold aid to his father.

"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. We can have a happy ending." Malcom begged as he smiled a little at his son.

"Ah, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." Gold said as he twisted the dagger. And the two of them were surrounded by gold light as Gold kissed his father's cheek. And the two of them were engulfed by the light and disappeared. The scroll falls on the ground and the freezing spell that the others wore off. They all didn't know what to say for the loss of Gold as Belle fell on the ground and sat on her knees and cried with her hands on her face.

Then Belle couldn't take it anymore and called from crying. "No! Rumple He's… he's gone."

Regina knelt down and grabbed the scroll.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Emma walked over to Neal and said to him. "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do. He saved us." Neal said, then he looked at Regina. "Regina, don't let him die for nothing." Regina didn't response. "Regina."

"What?" Regina asked as Evelynn helped Belle to stand up.

"We're here for a reason, luv, Pan?" Hook asked.

"He's dead." She replied.

"His curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls? Cause mine's gonna take some time." Hook said.

Just Then Leroy came running to them. "It's here! It's here! The curse! It's here! It's coming! From all sides. There's no escape."

"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David asked.

"Yes. Yes." She Replied.

"Wh… what's the price? Gold said that there was a price. What is our price?" Emma asked to Regina.

"It's not our price. It's mine." Regina replied as she turned to see them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"It's what I felt when I first held it. I have to say good-bye to the thing I love most."

"Henry?" Emma asked as Henry walked to his mothers.

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." Regina replied.

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here. And neither do any of us." Regina replied to them.

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said.

"It will wink out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma said.

"All of us. Except Henry." Regina looked at Henry. "He will stay here because he was born here."

"Alone?" Emma asked.

"No. You will take him, because you're the Savior. You were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it." Regina replied.

"I… I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone." Emma argued as she held Henry close.

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Regina argued back.

Then came rumble of thunder as Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and said sadly. "Emma, you have to go."

"I just found you." Emma said also sadly.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance, for his." Her mother said.

"No. N no, I… I… I'm not done. I'm the Savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said." Emma protested.

"Happy endings aren't always what they think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that. You and Henry can be a family, and you can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy. It's time for you to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope."

"I've known you for some time, and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But, really, what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." Regina said to Emma.

~-0-~

The group were now at the town line, to see Emma and Henry go. Evelynn stood by Belle as the others were standing by Emma. The green smoke were coming closer as Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David had a group hug. Then Henry stepped away and goes to Regina.

"This isn't fair. It's all my fault." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would've ever happened. I thought I was alone. I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong." Henry explained.

"Henry. I was wrong, too. It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance. And I'm… I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain. You're my mom." Henry hugged his mother Regina.

"Neal I'm sorry." Emma said as she stood by Neal.

"Don't be. You gotta get our boy the hell out of here." He said.

"And you have to go back there." Emma said.

"Yeah, I do." Henry came to his parents. "Hey." Neal tapped the shoulder from Henry. "This isn't over." Emma and Neal hugged. "I'll see both of you again." Neal said to Emma and Henry.

Then Neal stepped away to his little sister Evelynn and gave her a hug as Emma already walked to her car as Hook came to her. "That's quite the vessel you captain there, Swan. There's not a day will go by I won't think of you." He told her.

"Good." They smiled at each other for a moment, Then Hook walked away to the others as Regina walked forwards to Emma.

"Emma there's something I haven't told you." Regina said.

"What now?" Emma asked sadly.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories." Regina explained. "And we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Regina replied.

On the same time, Henry goes his aunt Evelynn. "I was getting to know you as my aunt." He said.

"Yeah, I know. But as Neal says I will see you again. And then we can get to know each other." Evelynn smiled sadly as Henry nodded and gave her a hug.

Then back to Emma and Regina as they were still talking.

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending." Emma comment.

"It's not. But I can give you one." Regina said.

"You can preserve our memories?" Emma asked.

"No. I can do what I did to everyone else in this town and give you new ones." Regina replied.

"You cursed them, and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be." Regina grabbed Emma's hand. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together." Henry walked to them.

"You would do that?"

"When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted."

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't, but your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left, and the curse will be here any minute." Henry hugged Regina for the last time and Regina gave kiss on Henry's forehead.

Then Mary Margaret walked forwards and gave Emma a hug and then a kiss on the forehead as Emma cried a little. They could see that the curse was coming closer and Emma and Henry walked to the car and got in. Regina tore the paper from the scroll off and crumbled it as she joined the rest of the scroll and turned into magic that was in her both of her hands. Regina raised her hands and turned the green smoke into purple smoke as Emma and Henry drove off. The curse reached the town line and stopped as Henry looked backwards and saw nothing behind them as they drove further away of it. Emma looked over at Henry and smiled at him as the red spray disappeared and the town was officially gone.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** So sorry, not much of Evelynn, again. Hopefully next chapter well. Either way, I hope you all still liked the chapter. And uh… I won't update for the next 2 weeks, maybe a little longer, because I have other story's that need to be updated. I'm sorry for that!

Please favorite, follow and review, if you really liked it. Until next time, bye, my lovely readers.


	11. Chapter 11 - New York City Serenade

One year ago, Storybrooke disappeared and they went back to the Enchanted Forest. As then Aurora and Prince Phillip planning on having diner as they were outside. Suddenly a purple cloud of magic flooded in the sky, they went hiding and after a few seconds the clouds went away. Aurora and Prince Phillip looked around and saw familiar faces. Evelynn looked down and saw what she was wearing, a dress and a coat. And then she noticed something that she didn't see before that was a strange color on her skin, but was barely noticed. Then she looked up and stared at het others, what they were saying.

"Snow what happened?" Aurora asked as she looked at Snow.

"We're back." She replied as she looked sad. The couple looked at the others as saw there broken/sad faces and offered their help to them.

Snow explained how they got back and started to ask questions to the couple as Charming, Hook and Regina were standing by. "How have things been since we left? The ogres?"

"Oh, defeated." Aurora simply replied. "We're restoring our kingdom and our lives." She glanced at Phillip and looked back at Snow.

"And congratulations." Snow pointing at her stomach.

"Is it that obvious?" Aurora asked, surprised.

"You're glowing." Snow said with a smile.

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" Regina said as she turned away from them.

"We have much to celebrate. And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we're at your service." Prince Phillip said to them.

"Thank you, but all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom, our own castle." Charming explained.

"Our castle was destroyed in the curse." Snow said as she put her hand on the arm on Charming.

"Well-played, you're Majesty. You laid waste to everything." Hook said as he leaned to a pole.

"Not everything. Her castle still stands." Aurora interjected as she looked at Regina.

"Of course it does. I protected it." Regina defended herself.

"Well, technically, the castle doesn't belong to her. It was Snow's before she took it." Charming reminded them.

"Well, to be fair, I married into it." Regina comment to them.

"That you did. And now we're taking it back." Snow walked to Regina and said gently. "And you are coming with us."

"You can't be serious." Regina said in disbelief.

"Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that than to return united?" Snow explained. "You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll learn to, for our good, for yours."

"Thank you again for the hospitality. We should begin preparations." Charming said as he shake hands with Prince Phillip.

"Good luck to all of you." Prince Phillip said as Snow, Charming, Hook and Regina walked away.

~-0-~

Baelfire and Evelynn stood next to each other and listed to the conversation of Hook and Charming as Snow was standing by Charming. One's Hook hoped on his horse and galloped away. They decided to go to David as Baelfire called.

"Hey." Baelfire got the attention from Charming. "What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here that true?" He asked.

"W… what are you looking for?" Charming asked him.

"I was thinking…" Baelfire was interrupted by Evelynn. "We were thinking…" She said. "Maybe we could stop by my and Evelynn father's place on the way to the Queen's castle." Baelfire finished.

Charming looked between them. "Neal, Evelynn, I… I know you two are hurting, but Rumpelstiltskin is gone."

"Maybe, maybe not, and if he's not." Baelfire sighed. "Maybe he can get me back to Emma." Evelynn shook her head gently at him as she disagreed him.

"Neal, it's impossible." Snow shook her head at him. "Regina was clear the price of our return was a complete reset no more portals. This is our realm for good. There's no way to cross over, not without another curse."

"We have to move on." Charming agreed with snow. "This is our home now. Now, I know you miss them. So do we." Charming looked at Baelfire. "But even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn't remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma and Henry is the only thing we can do let them be and know we gave them their best chance." He explained to Baelfire. Baelfire lowered his head and then he walked away, followed by is little sister, Evelynn.

~-0-~

A day later, they had all prepared for the walk to Regina's castle. Snow and Charming called the people at one, who was there with them. They had said, that they were going to the castle, so now they are walked to the castle as Belle, Evelynn and Baelfire walked together.

"You'll see them again Emma and Henry." Belle said as she put her hand on his arm.

"Well, let's hope I don't have to curse an entire kingdom to get back to them." Baelfire said sarcastic as Evelynn laughed at that a little and Belle smiled.

"I heard you talking to David about Rumple. You know, we never saw his knife." Belle looked at Baelfire. "I think we can get him back."

"I think, you're right about that." Evelynn said. "We never did saw his knife." They looked at each other as they walked further towards the castle.

"Regina's castle's just beyond the mountains." Snow said as she had a horse by her.

"Snow, I think you mean our castle." Charming corrected her.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Snow said. "The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side."

Just then Grumpy came the Snow and Charming. "I wouldn't count on that, sister. The Queen she's missing." He said.

Snow thought not a second about it and searching Regina as Evelynn had listened to Grumpy had said and followed Snow, without her knowing it. They find Regina, well Snow find Regina as Evelynn had followed her.

"What are you doing?" Snow demanded as Evelynn made her present known. Snow glanced towards her and frowned, " _what's she doing here?"_ She thought.

"So now you're following me?" Regina said without looking from what she is doing.

"We were worried, and it looks like we were right to be." Snow said as she tried to hold back her anger.

"What are you burying?" Evelynn asked before snow could while she frowned.

"Nothing that concerns you." Regina said a little harshly. " _So Evelynn is here too?"_ She thought.

"Why does that make we think it does? What have you done?" Snow demanded as she walked closer to Regina.

"Is that a heart?" Evelynn asked as she also came closer.

"Go away." Regina snapped at them.

Snow walked even closer to have a good look. "It's your heart, isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm not having this conversation with you two." Regina said as she still was not looking at them.

"I know you miss Henry." Snow said softly.

"Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest." Regina said as she stood up.

"But, Regina, this isn't the answer." Snow said. "No matter how much pain you may feel, you can't just bury it in the woods."

"Watch me." She said as she sat down again.

"You won't feel better." Snow tried again. "You won't feel anything."

"That's the point." Regina stood up again and turned to Snow. "I can't keep walking around, knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am."

"I know exactly how you're feeling." Snow looked right at Regina in the eye. "I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time Henry, too. But I promise you it will get better with that." She pointed at the hole with the heart in it. "Right now it might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough."

"What's that?" Regina said dryly, looking not convinced by Snow.

Snow stepped closer. "The one thing Henry always wanted you to find happiness."

"I can't be happy without him." Regina said sadly.

"Find a way for Henry." Snow brushed gently her hand against Regina's arm.

Regina sighed deeply before she grabbed her heart from the ground and shoved in her chest. "Now" She turned to Snow. "Let's get back to our castle." She said as she walked away.

They walked past a bush as suddenly the bush was rustling as snow heard it first and whooshed away as she asked them. "Did you hear that?" She looked at the bush. "There was something there, in that bush."

Regina walked back and looked at the bush suspiciously. "There's nothing here, unless it flew away."

Snow and Evelynn looked around and they saw the animal. "It did!" They said in unison. It same down to them as they went down to the ground. The animal flew up in the sky as Snow basically shouted at them. "We need to find cover."

"No, I don't run from monsters." Regina stated and she raised her hand as a fireball was created in her hand. "They run from me." She fired her fireball at the animal as it avoided the fireball and attacked Regina.

"Regina!" Snow shouted as the animal grabbed Regina. "Regina!" She shouted again as she jumped after Regina, who was held by the flaying animal. And Evelynn stood there frozen of what's happing as Snow had Regina as then her sleeve ripped from the added weight and they both fell on the ground while the animal was flying above them. "It's too fast!" Snow said as she and Regina stood up and Evelynn urged herself to go to them and then she walked to them.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Regina said as Evelynn is now by them. And the animal circled them.

The animal was ready to attack them as suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Get down!" They all went quickly down as the animal came closer to them. Then from behind an arrow was striking the animal and the arrow hid the animal in the side. It shrieked in pain as the animal flew away from them.

Suddenly there was hand behind them as they turned and saw two men standing there. "Milady." The first man turned his attention to Regina and said. "You're injured."

"It's "Your Majesty," and I'm fine." She snapped a little.

"A simple "thank you" would suffice."

"We didn't ask for your help."

"Well, I'm grateful for the assistance." Snow said as she grabbed the first man's hand and stood up, with his help.

"Robin, Robin of Locksley and my younger brother Richard of Lockley" Robin waved at the other men and his brother behind him, they looked at them. "And these are a few of my merry men."

"Snow White." Snow said as she was still out of breath.

"I'm Evelynn." Evelynn said to them as the other man came to her.

"As my older brother had said, Richard of Lockley or Richard Hood." Richard said as he held out his hand and Evelynn did the same and they shake hands.

"At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced "wanted" posters side-by-side." Robin said as his attention is on Snow.

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" One of the merry men snapped at Snow as then he looked at Regina.

"'Her'?" Regina snapped. "Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet."

"You'll have to excuse little John, but before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from your black knights." Robin explained to Regina.

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it." Regina changed the subject as they turned around and look at the sky. "What the hell was that thing?" She asked.

"I have no idea. We've never encountered the likes of it before." Robin Replied.

"Come on, this way." Snow said as they turned to her. "We need to warn the others." They nodded and followed her to the others.

~-0-~

They were back into the group as they were still walking to Regina's castle.

"Good to see you again, Robin." Baelfire greeted him as Belle and Evelynn walked behind them and Richard walked next to his older brother.

"You, too, Baelfire." Robin said.

Then a voice came behind them. "Well we've come a long way, haven't we?" Belle teased and Robin turned around and saw who it is and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Belle!" Robin exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Oh." She said.

Robin released belle and then he said to Baelfire. "I believe you already know she once treated a poor thief far better than I deserved."

"She does that a lot." Baelfire said as he looked at Belle.

"And what of you? What of your journey? Were you able to find your son in Neverland?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, thank you." Baelfire replied.

"I don't mean to pry, but I don't see the boy."

"It's complicated, but, uh, he's safe. He's with his mother."

Meanwhile where Snow, charming, Regina, were walking. Regina looked behind her while she walked as then she looked at and asked her. "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief."

"Think of it from his perspective." Snow comment, looking at Regina. "How do you think he looks at you?" She asked.

"Point taken." Regina agreed.

"He's kind of cute, huh?" Snow teased Regina.

"He smells like forest." Regina said dryly as she didn't look at Snow.

"Look." Charming called as they were the castle, but something was wrong.

"What happened?" Snow asked worriedly as she looked at the castle.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out." Regina said, then she walked forwards from what, was laying on the ground. Regina touched something in the air and a green barrier appeared while it made some noise. "A protection spell the entire castle's encircled by it." She announced.

"Didn't you do this?" Charming asked simply as Snow came by his side. "Undo it."

Regina turned around to face him. "Well, don't you think if I could, I'd be halfway home by now?" She asked sarcastic. "No. Someone hijacked it."

"Who?" Snow asked. "Who's in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever's eating my porridge." Regina swore to them. "Nobody sits in my chair." She looked at Snow and then at Charming. "Nobody takes our castle."

"Hey." Charming said to get her attention. "We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared, and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe when whoever's in there is dead." Regina snapped at him.

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina." Snow argued as she's looking at Regina. "You know that."

Just then Robin decided to speak as his is by is his side. "I can offer safe harbor in Sherwood Forest. It's not far." He offered them all. "We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" Charming asked.

"We're lousy with them." Robin's brother, Richard said, while he stood next to his brother.

"Fine. Lead the way." Regina said to them. "But we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer." She said firmly as she looked at Snow.

"Regina, it's our home. We'll make it safe again." Snow said also firmly as she looked at Regina.

Then they started walking again, now to Sherwood Forest.

~-0-~

Present time, Storybrooke had appeared again and everyone were back in there home's, well almost everyone as well new people appeared in Storybrooke. The people started to wake up as well Evelyn and the others. Evelynn woke up in her room, in her father's home. She walked from her room, down stairs and find Belle already woken up, by the dinner table.

Evelynn walked closer and asked. "Belle?"

"Hhmm?" Belle turned to Evelynn. "Oh, Evelynn."

"What happened? One moment we were by the town line and from another moment we are here at home." Evelynn explained, really confused as she looked at Belle.

"I don't know either." Belle replied while she shook her head as Evelynn nodded.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" Evelynn asked.

Belle shook her head. "No, go. And be careful but we don't know what has happened, this time."

"I know and will be careful." Evelynn agreed as she walked away and grabbed her coat and walked out of the front door and had called. "Bye." As she heard a gently reply from Belle and closed the door behind her.

For some reason Evelynn walked to the woods as she looked up at the sky, before she fell down. She saw above her a hand. "Milady."

Evelynn looked up and saw a young man standing there and grabbed his hand. "Hello." She said.

"Hello." The man said as he helped her up. "I saw you fell on the ground, I hope you didn't mind I helped you."

"No, of course not." Evelynn said. "But what's the name of my helper?" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Richard Hood." The man, now Richard said.

"Evelynn Gold." Evelynn said with a shy smile as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Richard."

"It's nice to meet you too." Richard said.

"I should go home." Evelynn said as she looked around her and then back to Richard. "I hope to see you again." She added as she wanted to walk away.

"Are you okay to go home by yourself?" Richard asked quickly.

"Yes." Evelynn said. "I hope to see you again." She repeated with a smile on her face.

"You too." Richard said as Evelynn walked away and headed home.

When Evelynn was returned home, she realized she didn't have her keys. So Evelynn ring on the doorbell and door opened, Belle stood there.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys, but I'm home again." Evelynn said as she had a smile on her face, still from the meeting with Richard.

"Did you meet someone?" Belle asked as she let Evelyn inside.

"Why do you ask?" Evelynn asked back, looking little shy as Belle shut the door behind them.

"You are smiling." Belle stated. "So, did you meet someone?" She asked again.

"Yes, I did." Evelynn smiled again. "His name is Richard Hood." She blushed.

Belle nodded as she smiled back to her. "Okay."

The rest of the day it was quiet, by them as they sat together with a cup of tea. Neither of them knew that someone was watching them…..

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** So sorry for the late update. But here it is. I hope you all liked the chapter and that I added another OC. I hope you like him too.

Please favorite, follow and review, if you really liked it. Until next time, bye, my lovely readers.


	12. Chapter 12 - Witch Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once upon a Time only my OC's.

 **Author's note:** Hello my lovely readers, I just wanted to say that, I do the episodes from one year ago to present time, because I found that easier for myself. If the chapter becomes too long, I will split it in two chapters. But only if that happens. Also I have the names changes into the names they already have in the Enchanted Forest and from a one year ago and then in Storybrooke their cursed names. So you all see the difference in the story and of in the chapters.

That's was I only wanted to say, now on with the story.

~-0-~

One year ago in the Enchanted Forest.

Everybody started walking to the Sherwood Forest as Belle and Evelynn were talking.

"Belle, I know that my father is the dark one, but can I as his child also have a different skin color?" Evelynn asked quietly to Belle. "I heard the stories from him." She added while she shrugged.

Belle looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked as they were walking.

Evelynn held up her arm close to Belle. "Look closely." She rolled up her sleeve.

Belle looked closely at the arm of Evelynn, then she looked at Evelynn shocked. "Oh, I see what you mean." She said.

"But what does this mean?" Evelynn pointed at her arm.

"That we really need to go to your father's castle and quickly." Belle replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Evelynn asked as she looked at Belle.

"We need to do research, why you have a different color on your skin." Belle replied and then she called for Baelfire. "Neal!" He looked at the direction where he was called and saw that was Belle.

Then Baelfire walked to Belle and Evelynn. "What happened?" He asked.

"Look at this, Neal." Belle insisted as she had grabbed the arm of Evelynn and held it up, closely so he can see it.

Evelynn groaned as Baelfire looked at the arm of Evelynn. "Oh." He said.

"Yes, Oh." Evelynn said sarcastic. "Belle said, that we need to do some research, why I have different color on my skin." Baelfire nodded as then Evelynn asked. "Can we did…." She pointed at her arm. "Between us? Because right now, I don't want the others to find out about it." Evelynn explained to them.

"Yes, but we need also to do it fast." Belle added as the other two nodded at her.

Before anyone could say anything else, a sounded shrieking has heard. They looked all up to see what it was as they all stood still and grabbed their weapons.

"It's the same creature that attacked me, Regina and Mary Margaret." Evelynn whispered as Belle and Baelfire looked at her.

Just then the creature dove down as Baelfire shouted. "Incoming!" As it shoved the three of them on the ground.

Then it went for the little boy as he is the son of Robin, named Roland. "Papa!" He cried for his father as he ran forwards to him.

"Roland!" Robin shouted as he made his to his son but Regina was quicker and picked up the little boy and carried him out of the way and put him on the ground away from the creature. It flew up again and it landed briefly in a tree branch, before it attacked again.

"Not so fast." Regina waved her hand as the creature flew towards her as it got caught in the purple smoke. And it few on the ground as the purple smoke disappeared and revealed a stuffed monkey in its place. As Robin had his son in his arms and Regina picked up the stuffed monkey and walked to them. "See? Not so scary." Regina handed the stuffed monkey to Roland. "Now you have a new toy." She smiled at the little boy as he stopped with crying.

"Thank you." Robin said as he looked at Regina.

~-0-~

After everyone calmed down from what had happened and as they were arrived at the camp of Robin, Richard and his Merrie men. The group were now in a circle and were talking about what had happen.

"What the hell was that thing?" Charming demanded.

"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here." Snow explained to them.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey." Grumpy pointed it out.

"A monkey with wings?" Charming asked confused as he looked at them all.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Regina said as she her anger nearly spat out, when she had said that.

Baelfire and Evelynn had literally the same confusion face on also they looked terrified as they stood as well next to each other. "Okay, you're acting like that's normal." The siblings said in unison.

"Actually, it is. But not here." Belle said as she nodded as Baelfire and Evelynn's eyebrows raised up, almost on the same time. "There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it… Oz." Belle explained to them all.

Snow looked confused. "Oz?" She repeated Belle. "That's a real place?" She asked confused.

"The Bookworm's right, it's quite real." Regina glanced at Belle, before she looked at snow. "And if our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taking up residence in our castle." She looked up in the sky as she said. "The Wicked Witch."

Grumpy's eyes flickered from right to left for a moment, before he spoke. "We talking East or West?" He asked confused.

"Does it matter?" Snow asked as she stared at Grumpy. "Neither one sounds good." She said.

"One, you drop a house on." Grumpy turned and looked at snow as he explained. "The other, you toss a bucket of water at." Snow nodded.

"So, Regina, what exactly are we up against, besides green skin and a pointy hat?" Charming asked as he looked at Regina. "What did you do to her?"

"This time, nothing." Regina defended herself. "Never met her." Charming blinked in surprise.

"This isn't a personal vendetta?" He asked dryly. "Shocking." Charming glanced away, then he looked back at Regina. "Okay, then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan arm up, then attack assuming you can get the shield down."

"You don't need to worry about me." Regina shot back before she walked away, from the group.

Snow moved beside Grumpy as she held her bow tightly. "I'm coming with you." She said firmly.

Regina stopped with walking as she's not looking back and said. "No, this is a one-woman job."

"Well, it's the Wicked Witch." Snow said dryly. "She has flying monkeys who knows what else."

Regina turned finally back. "I don't care if the lollipop guild is protecting her." She also said dryly. "I can lower that shield on my own." Then she looked at Evelynn who nodded at her and that she knew she more help with the others, if something happens.

Snow nodded and said. "Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Regina turned towards the road and walked away from the group to her castle as the others were getting ready and waited for her to be done.

~-0-~

It became evening and the others were waiting for Regina for her to break the spell. As Evelynn was practicing her magic, until she was disappeared in a green smoke. Evelynn just heard the question from the green lady.

"Cora really never told you?" She asked to Regina as Evelynn looked around her and she noticed that she was in Regina's castle.

"Told me what?" Regina asked as then she noticed Evelynn standing there. "What the hell is she doing here?" She pointed at Evelynn as she looked confused at them.

"The truth about all of us, Regina." The green lady said.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my mother? And what has that to do with Evelynn" Regina asked angry as Evelynn asked confused. "Who are you?"

"The same way you do. I'm your sister also the sister of Evelynn." Evelynn and Regina looked shocked. "Actually, half-sisters, but details, details." She said as then she looked at Evelynn. "I'm Zelena."

"That's not possible." Regina denied. "You're green."

"And you're rude. Cora had me first, before she wormed her way into the dregs of royalty. Then she had Evelynn second." Evelynn looked still shocked with all the information Zelena had. "Well, you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to the crypt? Our mother gave me and Evelynn up and sent us away, but you…" Zelena pointed at Regina. "You, she kept. You, she gave everything."

"Everything she wanted." Regina argued as she quickly glanced at Evelynn. "If what you're saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her."

"Enough with the martyr complex, Regina." Zelena said in annoyance. "Try growing up without a mother." Regina walked towards a bench and sat down. "Try living in Oz, knowing that no one thought you were good enough not your mother and not the only man that our paths both crossed." Dramatic pause. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"You knew Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina asked.

"Papa." Evelynn whispered, almost tears forming. But she not heard as Zelena started talking again.

"Well, did you think you were his only student?" She asked.

"Let me guess you're mad because he chose me to cast his curse?" Regina asked. "Well, get over it. It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be." Then she shot back.

"Anything would have been better than the life I had." Zelena hissed. "But despite my shortcomings, I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora or Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, it's too bad they're not around to see how well you turned out. They're both dead." Regina announced.

"That's all right. You're the only one I need alive." Zelena walked forwards to Regina.

"Really? Why is that?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you." Zelena threatened her.

"Too late." Regina swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. "I've already lost everything that matters."

"No, Regina, you haven't lost anything yet." Zelena denied.

"So you are going to kill me." Regina scoffed.

"No. That's too easy. For me to get what I want, I need you to suffer." Zelena began to explain to her. "You see, what's in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you? Well it's a fate worse than death."

"Go ahead." Regina dared as she stood up. "Bring it, Greenie."

"Indeed I will." Zelena softy threatened her as she summoned a broom in her hand. "See you soon, sisters." And with a wicked laugh, Zelena flew off into the night, away from the castle.

As soon as Zelena was away, Regina went to Evelynn. "Evelynn, are you okay?" Regina asked concerned as she put her hands on Evelynn's shoulders.

"No, not right now. But I will be." Evelynn replied sadly.

"Come, I will bring you inside." Regina said as they started walking. "Maybe you can see my room, if you want?" Regina asked as she was trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Evelynn replied as they were now inside.

They walked to Regina's room were Robin feet were stuck on the floor. Regina and Evelynn walked inside her room as she freed Robin from the floor and let Evelynn look around in her room.

"You didn't go through with it?" Robin stated as then he noticed Evelynn in the room. "How did she come here?"

"You were right." Regina admitted as she put her stuff away. "The sleeping curse wasn't the answer. As you said, I just needed to find something to live for." She didn't answer the last question from Robin.

"And you found it?" Robin asked with a small smile. "What?"

"The one thing I haven't had in a very long time." Regina turned to face him. "Someone to destroy." She said with an evil smile as Evelynn looked at them and snorted a little bit as she saw the face from Robin.

Yep she was feeling a little better.

~-0-~

Present time in Storybrooke.

It's been a few days as Emma returned to Storybrooke. Evelynn saw one of these days Mary Margaret and David as she saw that Mary Margaret was heavily pregnant and as they all knew that, it was year. Now Emma has the townspeople called together and everyone in the town hall was talking together.

"Everyone!" Emma shouted as she held her hands up. And it went silence in the room as Emma continued to talk. "Everyone, I know that you're frightened and confused, but I need you to listen."

Archie stood up. "Is it true?" He asked. "Is there… is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?"

"Is that what happened to my brothers?" Leroy snapped as he sat, his arms were crossed and he looked angry.

"Yes." Emma confirmed as Regina walked into the room. "We believe that people are being abducted as they approach the town line." She explained to them.

"So we're trapped here…. Again?" Granny huffed as she looked at Emma.

"It's no different than last time." Emma replied, trying to be calm about it.

"Last time, we lost our memories." Leroy snapped again. "This time, we get dragged into the woods!"

Belle stood, who was sitting next to Evelynn. "Do you know who cursed us… Why they want us here?" She asked as she looked upset.

"I'm working on it, but it's hard to figure out who cast a curse when no one remembers the last year." Emma Replied.

Before Evelynn could ask anything about her brother, Leroy stood and said. "Who? Isn't it obvious?"

"Do you remember something?" Emma asked curiously.

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it?" Leroy asked the townspeople as the mutters began. "Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before?!" Leroy pointed at Regina as some to the townspeople stood up and turned to Regina. "The Evil Queen!"

"For once, I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." Regina said as she shook her head.

"You expect us to believe that?" Dr. Whale asked dryly as he still sat on his chair.

"It's the truth." Regina shot back.

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it." Granny said as she stood up.

"And you did take away our memories once before." Belle added.

"Still have your big house." Granny continued.

"You think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?" Regina shot back at them as she took a few steps forwards.

"Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We'll understand." Archie swore calmly as some of the townspeople looked in disbelief at him.

"Speak for yourself." Granny muttered but she said hard enough for the townspeople to hear it.

"I am telling the truth." Regina said honest as she took a few more steps. "If I had done this, there's one thing I'd have right now. My son."

"Yeah, you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on here." Emma said dryly as she had her hands on her hips.

"So now you're siding with the rabble?" Regina said angry. "I thought we'd been through this. I'm innocent."

"Yes, that's what you said before, but now I'm wondering if I believe you." Emma said as the townspeople came closer to Regina.

"Don't come any closer!" Regina warned them as she held her hands up.

"Regina do you remember who you're dealing with?" Emma said as all of the townspeople looked at Regina.

"If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine. That's exactly who you'll get." Regina said threaded. Then she waved with her hands, causing the ground to shake violently and some people fell on the ground. Regina waved her hands by herself and disappeared in a purple smoke as the ground stopped shaking.

"I knew she did it!" Leroy stated as he stood up right and Emma started to walk to the door.

"We can't let her get away." Dr. Whale said as Emma walked past him.

"I won't." Emma said as she's by the door and headed out.

~-0-~

A little while later, Evelynn, Belle and the townspeople returned to their homes. As Evelynn wanted to go find Regina and told Belle that.

"Belle, I want to find Regina and I'm asking if you agree with me or not." Evelynn said firmly as she looked at Belle, who was by the table. "But do you belief her?"

Belle smiled sadly. "You are stubborn like your father." Belle said. "But I don't know yet."

"I just want to find her." Evelynn shrugged.

Belle nodded. "Go, find her."

"Thank you, Belle." Evelynn said as she grabbed her coat as then turned back to look at Belle. "Oh, Were can I probably find her?" She asked sheepishly.

"The Mayer's house." Belle said.

"Okay." Evelynn said as she's now really headed out.

Evelynn was walking until she fond to house from Regina and found the door is open and walked inside. Then she went from room to room to find Regina as Evelynn walked past a room he heard voices and decided to check it out. Evelynn walked inside to room and see that Emma and Regina were looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked surprised.

Evelynn glared at her. "I wanted to find Regina." She looked at Regina. "And tell her that I belief her, that she didn't do it."

They looked surprised at her. "You came here by yourself?" Regina asked as Evelynn nodded at her.

"What told Belle you?" Regina asked curiously.

"That I was stubborn like my father." Evelynn replied.

Emma looked at her. "So you just belief her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. An earthquake? I think if she really did cast the curse, then she would do more than that." Evelynn explained as they nodded firmly. "So, what were you two doing?" She pointed at the stuff on the table.

"Regina was working on a memory potion." Emma replied.

"Did it work?" Evelynn asked curiously.

"No, it didn't." Regina replied as they heard the anger in her voice.

Suddenly popped an idea in Emma's head. "What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?" She asked as she looked at Regina and Evelynn.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Regina asked. "I can't make any more potion."

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person." Emma said calmly as she sat at the table.

"How?" Evelynn asked curiously.

"We've been running a con by making this potion in secret." Emma explained. "What if we're running the wrong con?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not well versed in cons. Unlike you, I never spent time in prison." Regina said as she had her arms crossed.

"No, it's not something I learned in prison. It's an old bail-bonds trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're onto them." Emma explained more.

"How does that help us?" Regina asked.

"If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make a memory potion." Emma replied.

"They'd want to stop us." Regina said as she understands the plan of Emma.

"Yes." Emma said firmly. "And then we set a trap for them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to making all this work."

"I know just who to tell." Regina said with a smile as Emma and Evelynn looked at Regina.

~-0-~

"So, what are we doing now?" Evelynn asked to Regina as Emma contacted Leroy.

Regina looked at Evelynn. "You are going home, to Belle."

"What, why?" Evelynn asked in disbelief.

"When we capture the person who cast this new curse, it could be dangerous for you." Regina explained ad Evelynn looked at her angry. "You haven't your magic under control. That's why I don't want you here later."

"Oh…. Okay." Evelynn said disappointed as she knows it's for the best. "But can you tell me what's happening, because I want to know who cast the curse." She added.

"Of course, Evelynn." Regina said as she held out her hand and Evelynn confused at her. "Your phone? You wanted to know what's happening." Evelynn nodded and gave her mobile to Regina as she added number from herself. "Here." Regina said as she gave Evelynn her mobile back.

"Thank you." Evelynn said as she grabbed her mobile and put it away.

"Now, go home." Regina said as Evelynn nodded and walked away.

~-0-~

When Evelynn headed home, she saw something in the shadows. But she could exactly see what it was, so she walked faster to get home. Then she arrived home as she looked around first, before she did the door open. Evelynn didn't see it anymore and did the door open and walked inside.

"Hello." Evelynn called as she closed the door behind her.

Belle walked out the living room and came to Evelynn. "Hey. So, how was it?" She asked.

"Regina believed me, that I believed her. Also Emma was there, so I guess she believed her to." Evelynn explained. "Well Emma believed her, otherwise she couldn't be there, with Regina." She shrugged. "And they said that, they would tell if something happens or if they now who cast the curse."

Belle nodded. "Okay. That's good to know." Belle said as she changed the subject. "Did you see Richard today as well?" She asked curiously.

"No, why?" Evelynn asked confused.

"Because something happened at the hospital." Belle replied. "One of the men in the woods, was bitten and turned into a monkey."

Evelynn looked at Belle. "What?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"It wasn't Richard though. It's was one the Merrie men, Little John." Belle explained.

"How do you know that stuff?" Evelynn asked.

"They keep me informed, because Neal is also missing." Belle informed as Evelynn decided to take coat off and hanged on the coat rack.

"What?!" Evelynn exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but with everything going on. I kind of forget to tell you." Belle explained to Evelynn.

Evelynn looked now angry. "When you heard it, you should have told me." She said coldly.

"I know and I'm sorry, Evelynn." Belle apologized.

Evelynn sighed as she tries to calm herself. "I know, that you are sorry. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't gotten angry with you." Evelynn also apologized.

Suddenly a mobile phone goes off as Evelynn and Belle looked at each other. Then Evelynn realized that is her mobile and grabbed from her pocket, she looked at the screen and she sees that she have a text from Regina.

"Uh… How do I look at this?" Evelynn asked embarrassed as she pointed at her mobile.

Belle chuckled. "I'm new to this as well, but you should… Here let me." Belle held her hand out as Evelynn gave her mobile. "Look." She said.

Evelynn looked with Belle what she did and then Belle exclaimed. "The Wicked Witch of the West."

Evelynn looked confused at Belle. "What?"

"Regina said that they know who cursed us and it is the Wicked Witch of the West." Belle explained as she held Evelynn's mobile up to let see Evelynn the text from Regina.

"Okay." Evelynn rubbed her forehead. "But who she in person?" She asked.

"They don't know yet." Belle said as she gave her mobile back.

Evelynn grabbed her mobile back. "Too bad." She pouted as then a yawn escaped from her mouth. "I'm to bed." She said.

"Well then. Good night, Evelynn." Belle said.

"Good night, Belle." Evelynn said as she walked up stairs to her room. Evelynn grabbed the door handle and opened the door, she walked inside into her room and closed to door behind her and do the light on in her room. Then Evelynn grabbed her pajamas and get changed. When she done, she turns the light off and goes to sleep.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** Thank you for the 1,375 views. I really appreciated it. And I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please favorite, follow and review. I really like it when you do it. Until next time, bye.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Tower

**Author's note:** So sorry for the late update, I was busy with school and that stuff… But, uh, someone pointed it out to me, that I have spelling errors. So I have checked, my chapters of the story and I couldn't find any. So then I asked a friend of mine to look at it too and she couldn't find any spelling errors too. For that someone, who has that pointed in out to me, thank you, but I didn't find any and my friend didn't also find any.

Oh and I wanted to say that, this chapter is a bit different from the others chapters.

Now, with that said. Now on with the story!

P.S. Evelynn is played by Aimee Kelly!

P.S.S. Who do you want Richard is played by?

~-0-~

Three months later in the Enchanted Forest, Evelynn is befriended with Richard. Also Richard has taught Evelynn how to use bow and arrow as she self learning how to use magic. Evelynn is a fast learner, Richard and Regina, they said by them self's to her.

Now Evelynn is alone, walking outside in the woods as then she heard something. She went to the bushes to see if she sees something, but there wasn't to see. Evelynn thought it went away and she turned around to the wicked witch, to be standing there.

Evelynn stepped a few steps away from her as she asked. "What do you want?"

"For you to join me of course." Zelena replied with a smirk in her face.

"Why would I?" Evelynn asked suspicions.

"You and I are in the same boat, we were both abandoned by our mother." Zelena explained to her.

"No we are not." Evelynn said. "Yes we are abandoned, but I had a nice family, until I had to go away. I don't know about you?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't have any of that." Zelena snapped at Evelynn.

"That's why I don't want to join you." Evelynn said serious. "You see, I didn't even know I was adopted, until the family said I was adopted, so no, I'm going get to revenge on Regina or anyone else."

It was as if Zelena grew even greener, if that is possible. Then she throw a fire ball at Evelynn, she managed to avoid it. "Grr." Zelena said through gritted teeth. Then she throws another one as Evelynn also managed to avoid that, but she didn't fire back at her. What's the point, she thought.

"Did you just throw your tantrum at me?" Evelynn asked sarcastic.

Zelena glared at her. "You will join me!" She said as then she disappeared in green smoke.

"No, I will not!" Evelynn shouted at the air, then Evelynn disappeared herself in a purple smoke and appeared by Regina, who jumped at the sudden person, next to her. "Sorry." Evelynn said.

Regina relieved who the person was. "Oh, thank god. I thought you was someone else." She said.

"Oh, thanks." Evelynn said sarcastic, then she turned serious. "And, uh, Zelena visited me while I was alone in the woods."

Regina looked concerned. "What did she say? Did she do something to you?"

"She wants that I joined her, but I said no to her and then she throws a tantrum at me and then she disappeared." Evelynn explained quickly to Regina.

"What?!" Regina shouted a little bit. "Why?"

"She believes we have the same story." Evelynn said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"We were both abandoned." Evelynn explained. "I had a nice family until I had to go and she said she didn't have any of that."

"Well, she could be laying." Regina argued.

"Yeah, she could, but we don't know for sure." Evelynn argued back.

"You are right." Regina said as then Evelynn nodded at her.

"Yeah…" Evelynn said as she started to walk away. "I'm going to see Richard."

Regina give her a look. "Okay, what are you going to do with him?"

Evelynn turned around with a horror look on her face. "What?!" She cried out. "He is going to help me with the bow and arrow." Then she quickly added. "Target practice."

"Well, good luck." Regina said as then Evelynn walked now really away from her.

~-0-~

Later Evelynn found Richard, were they could practice with the bow and arrow.

"Richard." Evelynn said as she walked to him.

"Well, Hello milady." Richard greeted Evelynn.

"Please, call me Evelynn." Evelynn said, then she greeted back. "Hello."

Richard smiled at her. "Evelynn…" He said as he was like testing her name out, then he asked her. "Time to practice, then?"

"Yes." Evelynn replied.

Richard motion to the bow and arrow, Evelynn walked to it and grabbed it up. Then she stood in position to shot the arrow as then she shot the arrow, in one of the boards with circles on it. She nearly missed it as the arrow was in of the circles, then she shot another one and it came next to the other arrow.

Evelynn looked at Richard. "Well, that was bad." She remarked.

Richard nodded and said to her. "You weren't concentrated." He walked towards her and came beside her as then he stood next her. Richard set her in position to shot the arrow. "Now, concentrate and don't miss." He said to her.

This time Evelynn was concentrated as she shot the arrow, almost in the middle of the board. Then she looked at Richard, who stood next to her. "Now, that better, isn't, it is, right?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes, it is better, but what has you troubled?" Richard asked, then he added. "Because, you weren't concentrated the first time."

Evelynn sighed as then she explained. "Zelena payed a visit, she said that we were the same, the same story and I said to her that we didn't have the same story. I told a little of my story and she didn't have any of that, so she throws a fire ball at me and then she disappeared and I came to Regina and her all of that, so yeah… That's what happened."

Richard blinked at the story Evelynn just had told to him. Then he looked at her and asked. "So, why did she came to you in the first place?"

"She wanted that I joined her, but I said no to her." Evelynn explained to him.

"So, that's what you told Regina about it?" Richard asked.

"Yes." Evelynn said.

"What did she say?" Richard asked curiously.

"Nothing… Well… Before she could really say anything, I said that I came to you." Evelynn said as she blushed a little.

"Oh…" Richard simply said.

"Yeah… I will hear it later what she had to say." Evelynn said. Then suddenly she said. "Should we practice a little more? Well I need to practice a little more."

"Ah, yes we should." Richard said.

So they began to practice again, but neither of them knew that someone was looking at them.

~-0-~

Present day in Storybrooke. Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook and even Evelynn, they all gathered at the loft as Regina had called Evelynn to let her to come. So now they were planning on what to do next.

"So now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find this wicked witch?" David asked to them.

Then Hook interjected as he said. "Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around?"

"We're cursed in Storybrooke." Regina said.

"She'll look like any one of us." Evelynn pointed it out.

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been." Emma said as she looked at Regina. "Regina's office."

"I went over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace." Regina said to them.

"But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed." Emma suggested to the others.

"Good idea. We'll track her." David said as he stood by Mary Margaret.

"If you want to waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest." Regina looked from David to Emma, waving her hand around. "But we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there." She turned her attention fully on Emma as she had said that.

"Well, especially since one of those flying monkeys could turn out to be his father." Hook added.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "Still no sign of Neal?" She asked.

"No." Emma said sadly.

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry." Regina said as she gets everyone's attention. "He doesn't even know what's going on."

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Emma asked to Regina.

"If you find anything, call me." Regina said as she started to head out.

Emma stopped her as she said. "Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case."

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying." Regina said dryly.

"And just don't let anyone slip up. As… as far as Henry knows, you're just Madam Mayor, and that's it." Emma said, half stuttering.

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me." Regina said as then she left the loft.

"Time's wasting. There's something wicked in your town." Hook said as then he asked. "What do you say we go find it?"

Then Evelynn asked, carefully. "I can come looking, right?"

"Sure, why not." David said to her as the others nodded.

Evelynn smiled as they headed out, only Mary Margaret was left at the loft.

~-0-~

David, Emma, Hook and Evelynn had headed over to Regina's office and started looking for clues. During their search David saw something red on the floor.

He walked closer and to the others. "I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?"

"Other than an austere sense of design, nothing." Hook said.

Evelynn, Emma and Hook walked over to see what David had found. "Is that blood" Evelynn asked.

David picked up something out of the footprint and sniffed it. "It's berry."

"Like a fruit?" Emma asked surprised.

"No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes." David said as he stood up.

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" Hook asked to David.

"I worked in an animal shelter, saw dogs track them all the time." David explained to them. "The bushes grow in the woods."

"You know where?" Emma asked.

"Yeah in the northwest corner, not far from the troll bridge." David explained as then his phone started to vibrate, he took out his phone and read the text that he had received from Mary Margaret as then he sighed.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked concerned as she looked at her father.

"Uh, Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft." David said as he looked up from his phone and looked at Emma, then he looked back down at his phone. "We're getting a midwife, and she wants to meet the both of us."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" Hook asked as the others looked confused as then he added, scratched close by his ear. "I meant the midwife."

"It's fine. Go." Emma said to David.

"No. W… we just got on track here. I mean…" David said as he just wanted to help them.

"And I've got it covered. She needs you. Just meet us when you get done." Emma said to her father.

David hesitated before he put his phone in his pocket. "All right." He said as then he left Regina's office.

~-0-~

Hook, Emma and Evelynn went to the part of the woods were the holly berries grew. They found a bush full of holly berries and started to search the area for any possible signs of the witch.

Then Emma asked to Hook. "You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"

"At least we know we're in the right place." Hook said as they looked at another bush of holly berries, then he asked. "What now?"

"Now, we start searching." Emma said.

They started walking as then suddenly Hook said to Emma. "You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods or forest, courting danger."

"Ah. Here, I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure." Emma said.

"Oh, is that what this is?" Hook asked surprised.

"Isn't it? The hell were you doing for the last year alone on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another…" Emma said to Hook as they still walking. "Till you decided to come back and save me?"

"Exactly." Hook replied as then Evelynn looked annoyed at their squabbling. Then neither of them noticed that Evelynn disappeared in a purple smoke.

Then Emma turned around and stopped walking. "You're lying." She to Hook.

"Excuse me?" Hook asked as still either of them didn't noticed that Evelynn went away.

"What happened back there?" Emma asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Hook replied to Emma. "It's my tale, and I'm sticking to it."

"Still don't believe you."

"Well, let's leave it at that, and you can just say thank you."

"For my memories?" Emma asked confused. "I already did."

"Well, for saving you from a loveless marriage." Hook replied, arguing.

"Is that what you think you're doing?"

"He was a flying monkey."

"I didn't know that."

"Were you considering it his proposal?"

"Does it matter?" Emma asked as she didn't want to reply.

"Humor me." Hook replied.

"Yes, okay?" Emma said as she answered his question. "I was in love, so of course I was considering it. As usual, he wasn't who he said he was, and I got my heart broken." Then she asked. "That enough humor for you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that." Hook replied to Emma.

"You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?" Emma asked confused.

Hook walked closer to Emma. "If it can be broken it means it still works." He replied.

Emma didn't answer him as she turned around and she walked away, soon after Hook followed her as they came by a house and they were surprised to see Evelynn standing by, waiting for them. "A farmhouse. You have to appreciate the irony." Emma said surprised. "And apparently Evelynn."

They walked to Evelynn as then Emma asked. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Magic." Evelynn said sarcastic. Emma gave her an 'I don't believe you look.' Evelynn saw that and sighed. "Magic and search for an open space."

"Okay." Emma said.

They all walked closer to the house as then Emma whispered to them as they looked through the window. "There's definitely someone living here. Looks empty right now, though."

"Why are we whispering?" Hook asked/whispered to Emma.

"Because good hideouts always look empty." Emma whispered to them as they walked along the porch to the front of the house. "Trust me. I spent a lot of time tracking down people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out." They arrived at the front of the house and Emma looked around the corner and saw a bicycle. Then Emma looked out in the fields surrounding the house and she saw something in one of the fields. "Storm cellar."

They walked to the storm cellar, when they were close enough, they saw a lock on the door as then Emma pulled out her gun, then Hook stopped her and said to her. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse. It's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

"Scared?" Emma asked as she teased a little.

"There's a difference between fear and strategy. We know she's got flying monstrosities." Hook said seriously as he didn't hear that Emma was teasing him. "Who knows what's down there. If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup, unless you've been practicing in New York City."

Emma could see that he was serious and sighed. "Okay, I'll call Regina, have her drop Henry at Granny's." Emma said as she put away her gun and then pulled out her phone. "I'd like to see those flying monstrosities try to get past her crossbow."

"And her lunch special." Hook added.

"It's David." Emma said as she saw that David left a voice mail. Then she pressed a button to hear what David had to say over the voice mail. Then they hear his voice over the voice mail. "Emma, its David. I'm at the trail head. I think I found her the Wicked Witch. I'm going after her."

They all walked away as Evelynn thought to herself. _"Wait a minute I have magic and they didn't think about that, great."_

~-0-~

Emma, Hook and Evelynn went back to get Regina as they had picked her up, they headed back to meet up with David. When they got there, they saw David sat on his knees, on the ground.

"David, are you okay?!" Emma asked as she basically run to her father as Regina, Hook and Evelynn also catching up. David nodded to Emma, to ensure her that he was okay.

"Well, where is she?" Regina asked to David.

"It wasn't her." David replied as he stood up.

"Then who was it?" Hook asked, then he added. "You look whiter than a fresh sail."

"Myself." David replied.

"Come again?" Hook asked confused.

"It's the Witch." Regina said to them. "She's toying with us."

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" David asked as he looked between Emma, Hook and Evelynn.

"A farmhouse." Hook replied.

"And we think it's hers." Evelynn added.

"Then let's end this." David said as he looked at the others. "Let's send that witch back to Oz."

Then they started walking to the farmhouse as David told what had happened, before they had found in the woods. David had fought a demon that looked like him.

"Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?" Hook asked.

"No idea." David replied to Hook. "It was just there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears."

Regina stopped, causing the others also to stop with walking. "It knew your deepest fears?" Regina asked to David.

"Yeah things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret." David explained it to them. "It wasn't until I admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword."

"W… where is it… your sword?" Regina asked.

"That's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt it disappeared." David Replied.

"Well, what's that mean, then?" Hook asked confused.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it." Regina explained to the others.

"Then why'd it disappear?" David asked confused.

"It didn't disappear. She took it." Regina replied to David.

"Hang on." Emma said as then she asked to Regina. "The Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well, a symbol of it, at least." Regina replied to Emma and the others as well. "And symbols can be powerful totems."

~-0-~

They all arrived at the farmhouse again, Emma, Hook and Evelynn let see, Regina and David, were the storm cellar is. They walked closer to the storm cellar as they saw that the lock was broken.

"That lock it wasn't busted before." Emma remarked as then she asked. "Ready?" Emma pulled out her gun as Hook pulled out his sword, Regina and Evelynn stood ready, if they had to use magic.

Then Emma saw the others nodded and David pulled the cellar door open as then nothing happened. "So far, so good." Hook said.

"Everyone, stay alert. Come on." Emma said as she walked first in to the storm cellar.

The others followed her as then Regina said. "There's definitely dark magic here." Then she asked. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, I feel something." Evelynn said as they were all down in to the storm cellar.

"I don't know. Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good." Emma said as then they all saw a large cage in the room, on the cage was the lock also broken, then Emma asked. "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage monkeys?"

"No, not monkeys." David said as he reached up and turned the light on. They all saw the spinning wheel standing in the middle of the cage. David crouched down and picked up some sort straw form the ground, he stood up to get a good look at it and saw it was gold, then he asked to the others. "Now, how many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma replied as Regina smirked, David and Hook looked shocked.

Then Evelynn whispered. "Papa." Relieved that her father was alive.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you for all the people who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And please keep doing on favorite, follow and review!

Until next time, bye.


	14. Chapter 14 - Quiet Minds, part 1

One year ago in the Enchanted Forest, Evelynn walked forwards to Belle as she stood by a table, she's the first one Evelynn saw.

"Belle!" Evelynn shouted, causing Belle to jump a little.

"What's wrong Evelynn?" Belle asked concerned.

"You need to look at this." Evelynn urged as she grabbed her sleeve and rolled up.

Belle looked at it and saw that her arm was a darken tint, you could now see that she has a golden skin. "Oh…" She said in shock, then she ordered. "Let me see your face."

Evelynn hesitated, before she took off her hood, then she looked at Belle. Evelynn sighed. "Is it bad?"

"You look now more like your father, Evelynn." Belle replied, then she sighed. "Maybe we need to tell the others."

"So… is it that bad?" Evelynn asked carefully.

"Well… Yes." Belle replied, then she asked to Evelynn. "What did you do, that it made this bad?"

"I… Uh… Used very dark magic." Evelynn stuttered, she looked down as her face is filled with shame.

"Why would you that?" Belle asked.

Evelynn sighed, before she replied to Belle. "I don't know it was very dark magic, I did a spell and it just happened." Belle sighed, but nodded at her.

"Come on, we go find the others." Belle said as she grabbed Evelynn's arm and tucked her to come with Belle.

~-0-~

Moments later, they had found, Snow, Charming, Regina and Baelfire. Now they were sitting by a table, waiting for Evelynn and Belle to show up and they did. Evelynn and Belle walked to them, but they didn't sit down, Evelynn had her cape on, so they couldn't see her face.

Then Regina asked, concerned. "Why are we here?"

"We need to let you see something." Belle said as she looked at them all.

Baelfire sat now straight in his seat, he did know what this is about, well he guessed it. Then Belle motion to Evelynn to get her hood off, with she did and the others looked shocked at the sight in front of them.

"What happened to you?" Snow asked, concerned as she looked at Evelynn.

Evelynn didn't answer her, but instead Belle did answer her. "Evelynn had me that, because she the child of the Dark one, she had a little differentness on her skin. She told me to keep it between us, but now it worse, that's we had to you guys."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Regina asked as she looked at Evelynn.

Evelynn hesitated, before she replied to Regina. "I… I don't know."

Then Baelfire added. "She didn't want to worry you all."

Regina turned to Baelfire, then she asked. "You knew it too?"

"Yes." Baelfire simply replied to Regina.

"Who else knew?" Regina asked a little angry.

"Only Neal and Belle, I told them to keep it between us for the time being." Evelynn replied.

"Well, that worked." Regina said sarcastic.

Snow turned to look at Regina as then she scolded her. "Regina!"

Regina glared at Snow, then she turned to Evelynn. "Sorry for my comment."

"It's okay." Evelynn replied.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Charming asked to Evelynn, Belle and Baelfire.

"We were planning to go to the dark castle." Belle replied.

"When are you going?" Snow asked.

"Maybe in a few days." Baelfire replied.

The others nodded as then suddenly Evelynn asked. "Where's Richard right now?"

"Outside, were you two practice." Regina replied to Evelynn.

"Thank you." Evelynn said as she disappeared in purple smoke.

They looked at place were Evelynn just stood as know their meeting was over, so they went to their own places, where they needed to be.

~-0-~

Evelynn appeared again, now by Richard. He was practicing with the bow and arrow. Evelynn waked to him as she put on her cape. Then she arrived and greeted him. "Hello, Richard."

Richard stopped with, what he was doing and looked at Evelynn. "Hello, Evelynn." Then he noticed that she has her cape on. "Why do you have you cape on?"

Evelynn sighed, before she replied. "I… Uh… I just did something stupid and this is my price." She did her cape off as Richard stood there in shock.

Richard came closer to Evelynn and touched her cheek. "Why has this happen to you?" He asked, concerned.

"I am the Dark one's daughter, didn't you noticed?" Evelynn joked a little as she had a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, I know. You told me, remember?" Richard asked to Evelynn as he put down his hand, away from her cheek.

"Yeah, I told you." Evelynn replied.

"What are going to do? About your skin, that now is sort of gold." Richard said.

"Neal, Belle and I are going to do Dark castle, well we will in few days from now on." Evelyn explained it to Richard.

Richard nodded, then he said. "Okay."

"You can only say is 'Okay'?" Evelynn teased him.

Richard laughed as then he said. "Yes and good luck with your journey."

"Thank you." Evelynn said, then she hugged Richard. Then they broke the hug as Evelynn said. "Bye, for now."

"Bye." Richard said as then Evelynn disappeared in purple smoke.

~-0-~

It was a few days later as Belle, Evelynn and Baelfire went to the Dark castle. They were now in a room, with a big table in it.

"If there's anyone who can defeat that witch and get you back to your family, it's the Dark One." Belle stated as she looked across the table. "The way to resurrect him has to be here."

"That and why this has happen to me." Evelynn added as she pointed at herself, the others nodded at her, well she didn't see from Baelfire, but she saw that he had made movement.

Then Baelfire asked to Belle. "You really believe in him, don't you?"

"I love him all of him, even… even the parts that belong to the darkness." Belle replied.

"Yeah, it took me a while to see past all that to the good man trying to get out." Baelfire said as he was busy doing something.

"He did get out." Belle said as she glanced at Baelfire.

"Yeah. He did." Baelfire said softly as he finally turned around and looked at Belle. "Irony is, now I need the dark part In order to get to the ones I care about." He held something up, in his hand.

"What is that?" Evelynn asked curiously as she looked at it as Belle looked at the thing that was in Baelfire's hand.

"A necklace. It was Emma's." Baelfire explained it to them. "It was supposed to represent our life together. I don't know how it survived the trip."

"Because it was born out of true love." Belle stood up and walked towards to Baelfire. "Now come with me. I think I know where we can find what we need."

They walked through the castle to the library, they walked upstairs. When they were upstairs Baelfire asked to Belle. "You think there's magic in here?"

"No. Something better than magic books. Books on history, witchcraft, and hopefully some on the Dark One, too." Belle said as she lit the candle while Baelfire and Evelynn stood in the middle of the room.

"Where do we start?" Evelynn asked as she looked around the library.

"One shelf at a time." Belle replied as she blow out the Lucifer. Then she walked up the Baelfire and Evelynn as then they hear a voice with an accent.

"Hello, there."

They looked at each other as Baelfire asked them. "Did you, uh did you say some…"

"Over here." They all turned around and looked at the candle in shock. "Allow me to introduce myself." It said to them.

"What the hell?" Baelfire breathed out.

"No need to be frightened." The candle said to them. "I am but a humble servant of this castle." then it told them its name. "My name is Lumiere."

"I've dusted every nook and cranny in this place, and how have our paths never crossed?" Belle asked to the candle.

"It's a big castle, and I was woefully underutilized." The candle explained it to them. "Sadly, I only awaken when my candles are lit. Those are the rules of my punishment."

"Punishment by who?" Baelfire asked.

"Whom do you think? Does he even know where he is?" The candle looked at Belle before he looked back at Baelfire. "Rumpelstiltskin, of course." Baelfire circled the candle, waved his hand through the face form the candle. "We made a deal long ago, and when I couldn't live up to my end, he made sure I paid the price. He's not here, is he?" It asked to them, looking panicked.

"No, he's… he's dead." Belle replied to the candle.

Then Evelynn said to the candle. "But we're trying to bring him back."

"You said you spent a lot of time here. Do you know anything that could restore the Dark One?" Baelfire asked as he looked at the candle.

"I know a great many things." The candle replied.

"You got to help us." Baelfire said. "If you don't, I'll never see my family again."

"Boo-hoo." The thing said sarcastic as then it asked to them. "Why should I help resurrect the man who put me in this wax prison?"

"The Rumpelstiltskin you knew may have seemed cold and hard, but he's changed since then." Belle said to the candle as she tried to let it help them.

"Hmm." The candle muttered.

"If you help us, I know he would restore you to your human form. Please?" Belle tried again.

"The bookcase behind you bottom cabinet." It stated as Belle rushed over to the cabinet, where the candle just had said to them. "You shall know it once you see it. It's a volume befitting the Dark One."

Belle grabbed a large, leather-bound tome book, then she lay down the book. Baelfire was by her side as he peeked over her shoulder while Belle opened the book. "What the hell kind of book is that?" Baelfire asked as they saw that it wasn't a book, it a hiding spot for something.

"This isn't a book." Belle stated as she looked at the candle. "It's a hiding spot."

"What is this?" Evelynn asked as she pointed at the thing that Belle had in her hand.

"It's a key to the vault of the Dark One." The candle replied.

"The vault of the Dark One?" Belle repeated the candle.

"Where the first Dark One was made born out of the well, darkness." The candle explained it to them. "If you wish to bring back Rumpelstiltskin to life, it is where you must go."

"Will you guide us on our journey?" Belle asked to the candle.

"If your promises that the Dark One will return me to my human form are true, then, yes, I will." The candle vowed to them.

"We leave first thing in the morning." Baelfire said as he walked to the candle and blow it out.

~-0-~

The next day, Belle, Baelfire and Evelynn went to the vault of the Dark one. On the journey Belle started a conversation. "You know, ever since it happened, I… I haven't been able to stop thinking about Rumple's sacrifice. I mean, how he died to save everyone in Storybrooke."

Baelfire had a torch in his hand. "You know that wasn't it." He said. "He died to save us his family." Evelynn walked behind them as she listened to the conversation between them.

"At least he died a hero." Belle said sadly.

"Were you surprised he had it in him?" Baelfire asked to Belle.

"Of course not. W… were you?" Belle asked back.

"I don't know. I mean, my papa was never the most selfless guy." Baelfire sighed as they kept walking. "I know he wished he hadn't let me go through that portal. I know how sorry he was, but now that I have a son of my own, I can't imagine ever doing what he did."

"He regretted what happened with you so much." Belle said, almost defending Rumpelstiltskin. "He… he was willing to do anything to get back to you."

"Well, that's one thing about him I can relate to is I would do anything to get back to Henry." Bealfire said to Belle.

"It's, uh it's getting colder." Belle said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Then Evelynn stated to them. "Look." She pointed as they walked past a tree with snow on it.

They walked to the open clearing with snow on the ground as it was indeed colder. Then Baelfire hurried over a stump.

"Come on. Let's get what we came here for." Baelfire planted the torch on the stump as then he looked at his younger sister. "Let's get our father."

Baelfire removed the candelabra form his bag and placed it on the stump, then he let the candles as Lumiere's face became visible. "You found it. Thank heavens." It said sounded surprised.

"Now what?" Baelfire asked to the candle.

"Head to the center of the clearing. Under the ice and snow, you shall find the entryway to the vault." The candle instructed, Baelfire rushed forwards to the center of the clearing and started to dig away the snow. Belle and Evelynn watched as Neal brushed away the snow, until he saw something that looked like stone.

Then Baelfire called. "Belle! Evelynn!" Belle and Evelynn rushed over to Baelfire and came by his side. They kneeled, each by a side of Baelfire, Belle placed her hand on his shoulder as Evelynn stared at the round thing.

"Yeah, the key must go in the middle." Belle said to Baelfire.

"You're sure about this?" Baelfire called to the candle as he glanced at the candle.

"I spent 200 years in Rumpelstiltskin's library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen." The candle said angry.

"I'm… I'm sorry how long did you say you were there?" Belle asked to the candle as she turned around to face the thing.

"200 years at least." The candle replied.

"He's lying." Belle said to the others as then she stood up and walked a little forwards to the candle. "Rumple built that library for me not long before the curse. It's been there barely 30 years." Belle said to the candle.

Evelynn and Baelfire also walked up to the candle as then Evelynn shouted angry. "Who are you?!"

"Unless you want to spend the rest of eternity under a snowdrift, you better start talking." Baelfire added as he's also angry.

"I am who I appear to be, only it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin who turned me into this wretched form." The candle admitted it to them. "It was the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Wicked Witch?" Belle repeated angry. "She told you to lead us here?"

"She wants you to bring back the Dark One so she can control him with his dagger." The candle said the truth to them.

"Okay, we need to leave this place." Belle said to them as Evelynn nodded, agreeing.

"Belle, wait." Baelfire argued. "It means we can bring him back. Does it matter who got us here?" He asked to Belle.

Evelynn looked at them as she said nothing, Belle argued back. "Rumple didn't sacrifice his life for good so he could return to be a slave to evil."

"My father is the king of loopholes." Baelfire said as he removed his gloves. "I'm sure he'll figure out a way to deal with her."

"But what if he can't?" Belle asked as Baelfire didn't gave her an answer. "Think what she could do if the Dark One was under her control." Then she tried to reason with Baelfire as he examined the key in his hands. "We'll find another way to bring him back."

"What if there is no other way?" Baelfire asked as he looked up from the key and looked at Belle. "I can't waste any more time." He stepped away from Belle walked fast to the circle, he sat down as he looked at the key. "I need to get back. To hell with the cost."

"That's what your father told himself when he forged the curse that condemned countless people to misery." Belle said to Baelfire. "Don't make the same mistake he made." She tried again as Baelfire didn't listened to her and he did the key into the slot. "Neal, wait!" Belle shouted.

Baelfire still didn't listened her as he placed his hand over the top of the key, pushing in it and causing heat to spread from it to the circle on the ground. "Aah!" He cried out in pain as jumped back from the vault and spinning to lay in the snow, his palm face down. Baelfire gasped when he caught the triangle burned into his flesh, he was spinning around and looked at the vault. They all looked at the orange light began to spread. It quickly turned into a thick black substance slowly filling in the circle, then it began to take a human shape, though it was hunched over and completely covered by the liquid, making it unrecognizable.

"Rumple?" Belle asked with a trembling voice as the liquid slowly began to melt off the person. Then the form began to sharpen.

As then the shape solidified, Baelfire fall into his back as he cried out in pain. Evelynn and Belle rushed over by his side.

"Neal! Neal! What's wrong?" Evelynn asked to Baelfire while she was by his side.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked as she sat down and hold him. "Neal. It's okay. Just hold on, okay?"

Belle and Evelynn looked back at the shape as Baelfire continued to cry out of pain. They watched as the black fell of the shape, Belle's assurances to Baelfire becoming a faint humming, then they saw Rumpelstiltskin standing there.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes and saw Belle, Evelynn and Baelfire siting on the ground. "Belle. Evelynn. Bae." He looked at them, then he saw that, there's was something wrong with Baelfire and walked to them. "No. Bae." Rumpelstiltskin sat on his knees and took Baelfire form Belle.

"Poor Baelfire." Zelena said, causing them to look at her. "Just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his son. Couldn't see the forest for the trees."

"You did this. You tricked him." Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice full with hate as he pointed his dagger at her.

"All I did was pass on some vital information… With the help of a friend." Zelena glanced at the candle. "And then your son did the rest."

"You didn't tell him the price." Rumpelstiltskin snapped at the witch.

"Oops. It's a sin of omission, love." Zelena mocked. "Although, I would have thought it was rather obvious a life for a life."

"It's gonna be all right, son." Rumpelstiltskin promised as he looked at Baelfire.

"I do doubt that." Zelena said smirking.

"Go." Rumpelstiltskin said to Belle and Evelynn as they stood quickly up and away from him and Baelfire. "I'm not gonna let him go." He said to Zelena as then he put Baelfire in front of him, he raised his dagger and a silver, shimmering light surrounding them.

"Sorry, Rumple." Zelena said. "You can't hang on to both of them." Then Rumpelstiltskin released his dagger as the spell still was surrounding them. The dagger flew to Zelena's feet. "Wow." She went down to pick it up. "I didn't think you had it in you." Then she straighten up as laughed evilly. Rumpelstiltskin finished his spell as then Baelfire was being absorbed into his father's body as Belle and Evelynn looked shocked, from what just happened. "You've got your son, but you've lost yourself." Zelena said as she looked at Rumpelstiltskin as his face began morphing into his own and Baelfire's, then he fell to his hands and knees.

"Rumple?" Belle asked, tearfully.

"No. No Rumple." Rumpelstiltskin said in madness. "No room. No room." He pointed his finger at her. "No Rumple!"

"Enough of this." Zelena said, sounding bored. "Your madness is your burden, not mine. It's time to go." She smirked as she looked at Belle and Evelynn. "But before we do, kill them."

"Rumple?" Belle asked again as Evelynn remained silence, looking still shocked.

Just then Lumiere blew out a steam of fire, wrapping around Zelena as she began to struggling against to the fire as then she shouted at the candle. "Candle!"

"Go!" The candle commanded to them. "I can't keep her for long!" it said as he fought against to Zelena. "Go! Hurry!" Belle hesitated as she looked tearfully at Rumpelstiltskin, Evelynn tucked at her. "Don't make me regret this flash of conscience! Get out of here!" It snapped at them as then finally they go and Belle grabbed the candle.

"You're going to regret this, Candle." Zelena snapped at the Candle as Belle and Evelynn run away from there.

~-0-~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and I wanted to say is, that I decided to put this chapter from the season 3 episode 15 Quiet Minds into 2 chapters as it went to long for my feeling, so that's why I did this.

And please, favorite, follow and review. Pretty please?

Until next time, bye, my lovely readers.


End file.
